Cirque du Secrets
by LovelyLuvbi
Summary: Len and Rin have been together since they were young and joined the circus, Cirque du Sombre, together. Now they have to go find new recruits, and on their adventure, some unexpected and crazy things happen. LenxRin Rated T mostly for language, and a few upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a story I've been writing for quite a while, but never thought it was good enough to post, but I've decided to post it anyway because those who have read it liked it, so I might as well! Okay, I hope you like it!**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The one they called Mr. Man yelled to the crowd, "You've been a spectacular audience!" After that, everyone left the tent and he went back to his crew.

"Did we do good, Mr. Man?" asked the puppet master they called Taito.

"You all did excellent! But I think the crowd may be getting a bit bored. I think we're in need of some _new recruits_."

"Oh!" exclaimed Gakupo, the demon fighter, "I'll find some!"

"I'll make some posters!" Rin, the trapeze artist, squealed, "I hope we get another cute boy," she raised an eyebrow at Len, he was the magician. They were the main attractions of the circus, they were also very attracted to each other. Len had shaggy blond hair that he sometimes put in a ponytail, which all the girls loved, and his eyes were a cerulean blue color, and his abs were super sexy. Rin was small, but strong, and her blond hair was long, and she usually had it in a bun to do her routines, her cerulean blue eyes were just like Len's. Though Len was 23 and Rin was 17, they were truly in love. Mr. Man even let them share a room.

"Love you too," he said sarcastically.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "You know I'm kidding."

He smiled and hugged her, "Is there ever a time you're _not_ kidding?" he could never stay mad at Rin for long, she was just so adorable.

"Come now you two," Mr. Man smiled, "We really need your help."

"What can I do to help other than posters?" Rin sighed, "I'm the only 'normal' person here…" Rin had always said that being normal was no fun and she wanted to be special like everyone else. She just considered herself as a really flexible girl who can swing from ropes and do a lot of fancy tricks. She never thought she had any special talent compared to the others. Len could perform tricks not even the greatest known magicians could. Hell, he could create fire in the palm of his hand. Taito could control puppets with his mind, and Gakupo really did fight demons of the underworld. Even Kaito, Mr. Man's son, could run as fast as lightning. The lion tamer, Ted, was half lion, which is how he never got eaten or hurt when messing with the lions. And everyone was just as special as the last, except for Rin, so she thought.

"Rin," Len said softly, "Just because you're 'normal' doesn't mean you're not special," deep down, Len knew she was just like all of them.

Mr. Man nodded, "Very true, Rin. You're a huge asset to this circus." Then he spoke to her mind—this was his special power—so nobody else could hear, _Without you and Len this circus would be nothing. You're more special than you think, it's just a matter of time before you figure yourself out._

She smiled at him, "Thank you," and with that, she left the room to try and figure out a way to get more recruits. Then, Mr. Man said something to Len's mind as well, which made him follow Rin to their room and lock the door behind him.

"You get to come with me!" he grinned, "To find the new recruits!"

She lit up, "Really!?" she hugged him, "This'll be so much fun!"

"Mr. Man said that your abilities could really help me out, I don't know what he meant by that… but I know it's gotta be true!"

Rin really didn't think she'd help out that much, in fact, she kind of thought she'd just get in the way. "I don't think that's a good idea," she sighed and laid on the bed with her back towards Len, "I'll just be in your way…"

"Babe," he laid down beside her, the feathers from her outfit got in his mouth, so he took her shirt off, leaving her in tights and her bra, "That's better," he laughed, "You can come, you won't be in my way. You could really help me out a lot, I mean there's not too many people who take a silly man in tights seriously. But a really sexy _girl_ in tights," he kissed her neck, "that's a different story."

She giggled and asked, "You think I'm sexy?"

"Very."

"Aww," she blushed, "You're really sexy too, especially with your ridiculous shirt _off_," she winked.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked as he took it off and held it out to look at it, it was a cream color with puffy sleeves, "Yes it is, never mind," he laughed.

"You know I love you, right?"

Len nodded, "Of course I do, and I love you too. Do you know why I love it so much when you tell me you love me?" She shook her head and he grabbed her hand, "Because your eyes have a certain sparkle to them when you say it, so I know you mean it."

She blushed and looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you," she whispered. She smiled and he kissed her; slow and passionate, the way they liked it. Rin ran her fingers through Len's soft blond hair as the kiss intensified, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. They were about to go further, but there was a light knock at the door. Rin got off Len quickly and got under the covers while Len went and answered the door.

"Len, you two have a big day tomorrow. Why don't you go on to bed?" Mr. Man winked, "Love you Rin, good night."

"Love you too," she smiled and pulled the covers higher, "Night!"

Mr. Man chuckled, "I know what you guys do in here, you don't have to hide Rin."

"You watch us!?" she shrieked.

"Not exactly," Len answered for him, "He doesn't just speak to our minds, he can read them too."

"So you know about everything we do?"

"Not everything, I like to give you guys your privacy, but sometimes you minds are a tad bit too loud, and I can't help but overhear your thinking and see the images you see."

"Oh," Rin said, "You know we're virgins right? We've never done anything like that."

"Oh yes, I definitely would've heard that. So if you two ever decide to do that… go somewhere else," he laughed.

"You mean you don't even care if we do that!?" Rin asked, frustrated that he was just now telling them this, she thought he'd get mad if they ever did that, "Well thanks for informing us," she smirked.

"Rin, I thought you'd be happy that I said that. Do you not want to do that with him?"

Len always says he wants to wait until I'm older," she said, then added, "I mean, it's not like I _want_ to do that."

The way she said it confused Len, "Wait… so you don't wanna wait until you're older? I always felt like you tensed up when you thought we'd gone too far, that's why I'm waiting until _you're_ ready." He smiled at her, he loved her and was willing to wait, and he's never had a problem with it.

"Oh!" she paused and thought for a moment, _So that means he's ready and I'm holding him back? Well now I feel bad, it's not that I don't want to… I'm just… scared._

_Sweetie, don't feel bad, _Mr. Man spoke slowly and quietly in her head, _Len doesn't mind waiting, in fact, he's scared too. He doesn't want to hurt you; he fears he'll lose you if he doesn't do everything perfectly. Let him know that he doesn't have to be perfect. Do what you want, I'm not your master. I love you. Good night._

xx

Rin opened her eyes, never realizing she'd closed them, and found Len asleep next to her. She didn't remember falling asleep, _Was Mr. Man's voice a dream?_ She thought to herself. "Len!" she whispered, "Wake up!"

"Huh?" he murmured as he opened his eyes, "What's up?"

"What happened? I don't remember falling asleep…" she told him.

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is Mr. Man talking to me about you…" she grabbed at the shirt she didn't remember putting on, "And I don't know how I got in these clothes or anything afterwards."

"Of course you don't, you totally passed out right after he was finished talking to you, so I got you dressed because I know how much you hate sleeping with me without a shirt on." He kissed her head, she was so cute.

"Len?" she said, barely above a whisper. He looked at her and _Mmm 'd_ in response, "I love you, and I always will… no matter what," she smiled, thinking back to what Mr. Man said. "You don't have to worry about messing up, everyone makes mistakes."

"I love you too," he smiled, and for the first time in a long time, he felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders, "I really needed to hear that… Thanks babe."

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. The warmth of Len's body soothed Rin and she fell right asleep. Len, however, stayed up and thought about Rin and how Mr. Man said that her abilities would help him out, _What abilities!?_ He thought to himself, _I know she has them but she refuses to let them out… Hopefully this'll work out_. Finally, he decided to stop worrying about it and let himself sleep, which didn't take much time at all.

_Flashback_

"Mother! I'm leaving now!" she yelled from the door.

"Okay sweetie pie, be back before the sun falls though," her mother answered.

"I will, I promise!" The girl walked out the door and walked towards the market place. Though she was seven she was very adventurous and independent. Never afraid to take risks. It took her nearly an hour to get to the market place, and even then she still had to remember which store to go to. "I know it's not that or that," she said as she skipped along the unusually quiet pathway. _It's usually bigger than this_, she thought to herself. Though she was curious about this, she continued down the path until she found the herbal store. "Hello kind sir," she smiled cutely at the salesman, "I'd like some ginger, pepper, tea leafs, and… how about my favoritest roots I always got here." She told him and put nine gold coins on the table.

"Why m'lady," he said as he bagged all of her things up, "Why isn't your brother here with you this fine evening?"

"Mama said I could go by myself since Akaito wasn't at home, he's been at the shop _all_ week! He'll be back though," she smiled, "Soon."

He handed her the bag with all of her stuff in it and said, "Ahh, I see. The sun will be falling soon, you should hurry on home."

"Okay, bye!" she smiled and skipped off towards home. More people were walking the path as she left, but two people caught her eye, she'd never seen them before. And just what would any brave young girl do? Go up and ask them who they are, and that's exactly what she did, "Hi," she said sweetly, "Who are you guys? I've never seen you before."

"Aww," said the black haired boy to the blond haired girl he was with, "How cute, the sweet little girl wants to meet us," he laughed, "Well, if you must know, my name is Zeito and this is my sister Lily.

"Hi cutie," Lily smiled at her, "We're just here to pick some things up for our father. How did you know we weren't from around here?"

"Oh! I know everyone," she grinned, and then added, "And your colors are different than everyone else."

"What do you mean _colors_?" Zeito asked, "We're white just like all of the people here."

The girl laughed, "Not that color silly! I was talking about the color _around_ you," she looked at the sun, "I must be back before the sun falls! Bye!" she smiled and ran off.

"Poor child," Zeito said, "She must be delusional."

Lily nodded, "It makes me sad to see children like that… Especially since she seemed so sweet."

"We'd better get back to father, he does hate it when we're late!" With that said, the two of them ran in the same direction of the girl, but disappeared in the forest.

It took the little girl longer to get home since she stopped to talk to those strange people, but she still made it home before the sun fell. Right before she opened the door, she heard her mother scream, followed by a voice that said, "Where is she!? Where is that stupid little whore!?" And then she heard her mother say, "You'll never find her, she's gone!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" the man shouted, the girl heard a loud bang, followed by a thud. "What a tragic death," the man said snidely, the girl could tell he was smiling.

All of a sudden, she heard her Akaito, her brother, shout from behind her, "Hey!" he said and picked her up, twirling her in a circle, "How's my girl?"

"Shh," she cried as he put her down, "The man that hurt mama will hear you!"

"What in the hell are you talking about!?"

"The man in the house," she pointed at the door, "I think he's coming!" she hid behind him and saw one of his friends coming towards them. That's when Akaito pushed her away from him and said, "Where's the guns? We're in for some trouble!"

His friend pulled out their guns and said, "Let's go!" Akaito took one as the door flew off of the hinges.

"Who is out here!?" the man shouted and rushed out the door, his eyes filled with rage as he saw the little girl on the ground crying, "There you are you little bitch!" He lunged for her, making both Akaito and his friend shoot at him. He dropped right in front of her, causing her to scream.

Akaito picked up his sister, and then shot at the man one last time to be sure he was dead, "Are you alright?"

She cried and jumped out of his arms, "No!" and then ran inside to find her mother lying on the blood soaked rug, "Mama!?" she shouted and ran to her side.

Akaito and his friend came in, "That good for nothing bastard!" Akaito shouted.

"I'm not dead yet," came the weak voice of their mother. "Baby, they're looking for you," she looked at the girl, "Run as far as you can! I love you both," she said as she coughed up blood, "Akaito, you mustn't go with her, his clan will suspect something if you're gone," she looked up at Akaito's friend, "You, you go with my daughter. I see great things in your," she coughed again, she managed to say, "I love you Akaito, Rin, and even you Len." Then she let her breath out, and never took another back in. Akaito rammed his fist into the floor, hot tears running down his face. Rin had never seen her brother cry before, or Len, who was crying as well.

After they were finished crying, Akaito looked at Len, "You heard what my mother said… Take Rin far away from here. Get as far away as you possibly can. I'll find you when this is all over," he said quietly, "I promise."

"I'll miss you buddy," Len hugged him.

Rin ran up to Akaito and said, "I love you! Remember to control your color," she smiled, and then looked at him closer, and then at Len, "W-What? I can't see them! You and Len don't have colors anymore!"

"Why would that just go away?" Len asked Akaito.

"The traumatizing experience with mother and that man must've messed up her powers," he told him, "Rin, you're fine. Maybe the colors disappear sometimes. It'll be back though, I promise," he smiled.

She smiled too and said, "Me and Len have to leave now," she grabbed his hand, "Bye bye!" she said sadly. Akaito told them good bye, and then ran back home to his girlfriend, IA.

"Ready?" Len looked at her; she nodded and they headed out the door, hand in hand, being sure to avoid the dead body of the man.

"I know where to go," Rin told him.

"Where?" he asked, confused as to why she thought she knew where to go.

"To the different people. The ones who had colors like us, and not like the town people!" she told him.

"You mean," he said quietly as they walked deeper into the moon light, "There's more of us?" he touched his head, trying to sense them, "You're right! They're in the forest up ahead!"

"How many?"

"At least seven," he told her.

"Len," she cried, "My feetsies hurt!"

He laughed and lifted her up and put her on his shoulders, "Better?"

She nodded and asked, "Am I ever gonna see my mother again?"

He thought for a moment, and then smiled, "Of course, she's with us right now," he looked up at the moon, "keeping us safe."

"I love you mama," she said to the moon.

A cold chill came over them, and Len squeezed her hand, "She said she loves you too."

_End Flashback_

"Mother!" Rin screamed, scaring Len so bad that he fell out of the bed.

"Rin!" he whisper-yelled, "What in the hell are you doing!?"

She looked around the room, "I remember our powers now. I could see people's auras and you could sense where people like us were."

Len got back on the bed and sat down, "Why did you scream 'mother?'"

"I saw my mother die… You and Akaito shot the man who killed her. I was seven, so you were like thirteen and my brother was fifteenish." She buried her face in her knees, "I tried so hard to forget that day, why'd it have to come back to haunt me!?"

"I'm so sorry," he hugged her, "That was an awful day…"

She nodded, "But did you hear what I said, we used to have different powers!"

"Rin, I haven't been able to do that in years." He thought back to that day, how they found the strangers and joined the circus with them. How they left Akaito in the city with the clan. How he could be dead right now. How if they hadn't stopped that man, _Rin_ could be dead right now. Thinking like this caused all the rage that had been building up since that day to be released. Len ran outside with no thoughts of where to go, he just ran where his feet led him; the forest. He pounded every tree he passes until he stopped in the place he and Rin used to camp out. Then, he just sat there and screamed, unleashing his true power.

Rin tried to find him in the forest, but the wind was too string to see where she was going, "Len!" she yelled. She kept looking, she didn't care how strong the wind was, she was going to find Len; the one person who truly loved her, who was always there for her, who she loved. The strength inside of her grew more with every step as she headed towards the campsite. She caught a glimpse of Len sitting in the middle of a huge wind storm; all this wind was coming from _him._ "No way," she said to herself. She ran up to him and yelled, "Len! You need to calm down!" But his eyes stayed closed, he didn't stop screaming, and the wind didn't stop. "Len!" she cried, "Stop! You're scaring me," but he didn't stop, if anything, the wind got stronger, "I know you're mad, I get that, but if you keep this up you're gonna destroy the forest or hurt somebody!"

Len stopped screaming and opened his eyes, and then the wind died down. Rin tackled him to the ground and kissed him, "I'm so sorry," he tried to say, but it came out as "I… oh… ry," with her kissing him.

She stopped to say, "Don't ever scare me like that again! How did you create that wind?" he tried to open his mouth to answer, but she stopped him, "We can talk later," she said and started making out with him again.

He laughed and tried to sit up, but Rin wouldn't let him. For a small girl, she was pretty strong, they laid on the ground a while before Rin finally stopped kissing him and they sat up, "I know you probably don't want to hear this," he grinned, "but your hair is a total mess, and your bow is extremely crooked."

She smirked, "Well, at least I have a shirt on and I'm not all dirty!"

"We could change that," he raised an eyebrow, and before she could do anything, he lunged for her and grabbed her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, "Now we just need to get you dirty," he grinned mischievously and threw her shirt behind him, then he grabbed her, planting her back in the mud. He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck; she didn't care if she got dirty, as long as she had Len, she would be happy.

"Um Len?" said a voice behind them.

He cursed under his breath and got off of Rin, "Yeah Meito?"

Meito smiled, "Are you okay? You're all dirty."

Avoiding the question and having to talk to him any more than necessary, he asked, "How long have you been here?" But then thought for a moment, "Actually," he added, "_Why_ are you here?"

"I just got here, I promise. And I'm here because the others have already headed out. You guys should probably go too," he looked at them, "After you _bathe_ and put on some _clothes._ You ever heard of a shirt, guys?" he laughed and smirked at them.

"Really Meito? We're definitely gonna go like this," Len retorted and rolled his eyes, his voice filled with sarcasm, "And what the hell is a _shirt_?" he joked, not letting Meito get in his head, and it worked, until Meito flipped him off that is, "Why don't you go suck a dick!?" he shouted at him.

"Dumbass!" he shouted back, and then darted off. Being as fast as he was, Len didn't even bother going after him.

He sighed and said, "Y'know, I _really_ don't like that kid…"

"Of course you don't, that kid hasn't liked us since we got here. I just wish I knew why," she looked off into the direction he disappeared in, "So, how did you make all that wind? It seemed impossible for anyone to release that much energy…"

Len laughed and said, "I've had all of that bottled up inside me for years. That wind was just an old trick Akaito taught me back in the day, in the form of rage," he smirked, "We used to do that wind stuff for fun, we'd see who could make a wheel or whatever go the farthest. But what just happened, that was just all the built up rage. And I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just thinking of Akaito."

"Akaito? Why would thinking about him make you angry?"

"We just left him there… He could be dead for all we know. That's why we're going back for him… after we clean up," he took her hand and they started walking back towards what they called home: a small wooden trailer.

"He'll never come back with us," Rin said, "You know that right? He's much too stubborn and he'd never leave behind the shop."

"So? I still need to see him again. And I'm sure you wanna see IA again considering the fact that you haven't talked to a girl over twelve in how many years?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh haha, verry funny," she said sarcastically, "Dumbass!" she giggled and let go of his hand, then dashed into their home. Once inside, she locked the door behind her and laughed.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than lock a door to keep me out," Len hugged her from behind, startling Rin.

"Len!" she jumped, "H-How did you… do that?"

"Magic," he whispered and pulled her to the bed.

"The sheets will get dirty," she said and tried to pull away, "We can't."

"Dirty?" he raised an eyebrow and with a flick of his wrist, he smiled. She looked at him and then felt her back; there was nothing. "How on Cirque would we would we get the sheets dirty, when we're so clean?"

"Smooth," she smiled as he pulled her on top of him, "What else can you do that I don't know about? Time travel?" she joked.

"I can do a lot more than these silly tricks, but I can't do them unless we're away from here," he kissed her.

She tried to speak, but her tongue was tied… literally. She tried rolling off of him, but his grip on her was too tight. He felt her trying to move and laughed, "Y'know, if you wanna say something, just stop kissing me."

She laughed, "Do you know how hard it is to do that? Especially with _your_ tongue in my mouth."

"Well, _your_ tongue was in my mouth too y'know," he pointed out, making her blush.

Even though what he said was true, she hated thinking about things like that. Just the thought of tongues and kissing made her shudder. "That _aside_," she smiled, "What else can you do out there," she said, referring to where her brother was, "that you can't do here?"

Len smiled mischievously, "Truthfully, a lot! Not just magic tricks either," he winked and grabbed her butt.

That made her blush more, "Len!"

He smiled and mocked her tone, "Rin!" Their silliness was then interrupted by a light knock on the door, "Here," Len threw the shirt she thought they forgot in the woods at her as he got up, "Put it on."

"You've never wanted me to but a shirt on because of Mr. Man before," she said, but did as she was told.

"Well this," he said as he opened the door, "is _not_ Mr. Man."

"Hiya," Meito said, "Father says that you two can leave whenever you want, and he also say," he paused, and looked as if he grew angry about what he was supposed to say next, "and I quote, as in I really don't care whether you two come back or not, is 'be careful, stay calm, and come back alive. I love you guys.'"

"Well, thanks for the message kid," Len said and began to close the door.

"Len!" Meito stopped him, "I don't like you guys, as you probably already know, but I don't hate you either. I know you want to know why, but it's better for everyone if you don't. What I can say is this, once you two came into the picture… everything changed." And with that, he darted off.

"Well… that was awkward," he smirked and closed the door, "Do you wanna go ahead and leave?" He asked after they got dressed.

Rin nodded and said, "It's been ten years, Len… I wonder what they look like now… Do you think they're married?"

He shrugged, "And who knows if they still even live at the shop," he sighed, "This could be a lot harder than I thought."

"They'd never leave, and if they did, someone would know where they went!"

Len stayed silent for a few minutes, and with a flick of his wrist, a bag appeared by Rin out of nowhere packed with their clothes, "Let's go."

She looked at him in amazement and grabbed the bag, "Whoa, what's you pack for me?"

"The five smallest and normal-ish looking outfits you have," he smiled, "Does it really matter? You look great in everything you wear anyway!"

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" she smiled and walked towards the door.

"Once or twice," he winked and kissed her.

Rin opened the door to find Meito sitting outside, "Hey Meito, are you okay?"

"I guess," he shrugged, not turning around.

_Okay then_, she thought to herself, clearly unconvinced, "You sure?" You've seemed a little down these last few days."

He stayed silent, so Len said, "Just leave him alone, he doesn't wanna tell you."

"He's right, I don't wanna tell you Rin… I wanna tell him."

"Huh?" the two blonds said at the same time.

Meito nodded, "Yes, I need to tell Len something…" he looked at Rin, "_Alone_," Rin took the hint and went back inside. "We have to go farther away."

"You're not gonna like, ditch me in the forest or kill me… right!?"

He rolled his eyes, "_No_." he grabbed his hand and ran deep into the forest. As Meito ran, Len felt like he was flying, but then he stopped and dropped Len in the mud.

"Thanks a lot," Len sighed and got up; his shirt was covered in mud. He flicked his wrist and the mud vanished.

"I really don't like you… but that was cool," he smiled.

Len nodded, "What did you need to tell me?"

"First, I think Rin is super cute," he laughed and Len gave him a dirty look, "and second, my father said that you will find five people, and one of them will absolutely hate Rin's guts."

"What!?" She'll be okay though, right? Whoever it is doesn't want her dead… right!? Do you know if it's a girl or boy? Help me out here man, I don't even want her to go now."

"It's a girl… and don't worry, Rin can definitely take her, she's only twelve," he snickered, "I don't know her name, and I don't know what she looks like. Just be careful, I don't want Rin to get hurt." Though Meito acted like a hardass to Len and Rin didn't mean he was one all the time.

"Why don't you like me?" Len asked, "Apparently you like Rin, so why am I such a bad guy?"

"You stole Rin from me."

Len, trying to hold back his laughter, but ended up failing miserably, "I stole Rin from _you_? Bro, Rin has liked me since she was seven! I remember her always saying to me 'Len, I love you and I know I'm gonna marry you someday.' I'm not sure how her brother would react if he ever found out though…"

"Rin has a brother!?"

"Shit!" he shouted, "Forget I said that," he flicked his wrist.

"I love Rin, you know? I had it all planned out."

Len shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe that worked," he said under his breath, and then told Meito, "She loves me though, she's always been mine."

He smirked, and then asked, "What worked?" he was confused, he didn't recall Len doing anything that could have 'worked.'

He smiled, "Nothing, just… you're a good kid, Meito, but seriously, stay away from _my_ girl."

"But!" he started to say, but Len vanished. "What the hell?" He looked around, expecting to see Len somewhere running, but he didn't. So he ran back to their home and knocked on the door, which was opened by Len, "How did you do that!?"

"Do what?" another flick of his wrist.

"How did we…" Meito looked around, "Get back here?"

"Um," Len said in a _duh_ tone, "we ran?'

"Oh yeah… what I meant was, uh, bye Rin. Be careful," he said, but darted back into the forest before she could reply.

"Why didn't he remember?" Rin asked Len, _He's such a strange guy…_

"I dunno," he lied, "Maybe he's crazy?" he hated lying to Rin, but he didn't allow anyone to know some of the things he could do. Even_ he_ was amazed by what his powers allowed him to do.

They both laughed and Rin smiled at him, "I turn 18 in a few days, y'know."

"What!? I completely forgot," he winked, "Of course I remember Rin, how could I forget my girlfriend's birthday?"

She giggled, he was so silly, "We can finally get married! I seriously cannot wait!"

"Married!? Rin, you're only gonna be 18! You're far too young!"

She looked at him sadly, "You mean… You don't want to?"

"Babe," he smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "It's not that I don't want to, I just don't think either of us are mature enough. Just wait a few years, okay?"

"A few more sexless years for you then," she stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Rin! When are you going to learn that sex is not all I care about," he hugged her, and then when he pulled away he grinned, "And if I did want to have sex, I'm sure I could find someone—"

She smacked him upside the head, "Len!"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I was _kidding_!" he laughed, "You and only you; forever and always."

She just shook her head and said, "I know you're kidding. Plus, I'm probably the only girl in her right mind who would sleep with you," she giggled.

Len gasped and his jaw dropped, "What!? You think this is funny?" he tried not to laugh as she nodded and continued laughing, "Jerk," he smiled and grabbed her hand, "C'mon, let's go."

Still laughing, she grabbed the bag and followed him out the door, "I love this," she smiled warmly and looked into his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

"You love what?"

"This," she smiled, "Us, together." She grinned, they brought out the best in each other; she was happy that they could be silly together, she didn't like being serious, and thankfully, neither did he.

Len searched her eyes and couldn't help but kiss her. Rin was used to him kissing her randomly, but he'd never started out so passionate; he'd never made her knees tremble this much; he'd never made her want him so bad. She dropped the bag and ran her fingers through his soft blond hair and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Len wanted her, but he knew they couldn't; not now. He opened his eyes, but when he looked at Rin, he couldn't; she was flawless, beautiful, and he could tell that she wanted it just as much as he did. He didn't want to stop, so he didn't. He continued kissing her, and when he could tell Rin was getting more into it, he led her to the door.

**End chapter! I hope you guys like this so far, I wrote this a long time ago and I just now decided to post it. If it gets positive feedback I will most likely continue. So if you like it, follow and favorite and review and such! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I'm glad people actually like the story! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**The flashbacks kind of give you a history of the characters and why they're the way they are and stuff! Dings are hours and dinglets are minutes. I know it's weird, but when I wrote this it made sense!  
>Also, Drift is my OC. He's Irish, but hides his accent, because he hates where he's from because of his parents. He does everything he can to be different from them. He has dark brown hair, and grey eyes. He's 19, and he's very protective of the people he loves. He's willing to put them before himself, and he will do anything for them. He's a tough guy, but he has a soft spot for the people he cares about and animals.<br>Ire Isles=Basically Ireland.  
>Warning: There is some sex talk- not described, more of just hinted at. Sorry if you don't like it!<strong>

**Chapter 2**

As Len grabbed the door handle, Mr. Man's voice filled his head, _No! Stop it! Not here, Len. Wait until you're in the next town. I really don't want to invade your privacy, but you know I can't help that. Please, go my son, be brave and don't worry about Meito. Protect Rin for us. Be back in about a week. I love you two._ "Rin," he said breathlessly, it was so hard for him to stop, but he knew he had to. The look on Rin's face worried him, he really hoped she wouldn't get mad, "I'm sorry, Mr. Man said we shouldn't do that, um, here."

"Oh," she nodded, "That makes sense." She picked up the bag and headed towards the next town.

He walked up beside her, "You're not mad… are you?"

"Len, why would I be mad at you?" she smiled and placed her free hand in his, "I understand why we had to stop!"

"Okay good," he smiled and took the bag from her and she raised an eyebrow at him, "I should carry the bag Rin, Taito always said that a gentleman does everything a lady shouldn't have to," he kissed her nose.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I was perfectly fine carrying it!" She was very independent, never wanting anyone to do anything for her, especially Len. Being much younger than him was hard for her, she still felt as though he saw her as a child because of their age difference. "That's the first time you made me feel that way, I felt it in a lot of places I'm not going to mention," she blushed.

He bit his lip, holding back a smile, "Wow Rin, horny much!?" he joked, which made her blush even more. Len thought she was so adorable when she blushed, then again, when wasn't she adorable? He smiled as he thought about her, ultimately making him blush.

She tried not to laugh as she thought of a comeback, "You're such a perv! I bet you thought of every place it hit!"

"You said it, not me," he laughed a little.

She smiled at her feet and then groaned as she realized how tired she was from walking, "How long do you think it's going to take to get to town?" she whined, "I'm tired and my feet hurt."

"Seriously Rin? We just started walking," he smirked, she was never one for walking long distances, or even short distances for that matter.

"When I was younger you wouldn't have complained, you would have carried me!"

"Exactly, but you're not seven anymore, you're seventeen!"

She groaned, "Can't you do that thing?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, confused; he could do a lot of things. "When you were in the room even though I locked you out! The poofy thingy!"

He laughed at her choice of words, _The poofy thingy, she's too cute_, he smiled and said, "Rin, I really don't know if I can do it with another person… I'm really surprised I can do it with just myself; it's extremely difficult."

"Pleasee," she whined, "My feet hurt!"

He couldn't tell Rin no, he just couldn't, so he caved, "Yes, I can try…" Not noticing, or maybe just not caring, about his worried tone, she grinned and hugged him. "The next town or to Akaito's shop?"

"The next town, I don't want you to get drain yourself of too much energy."

He nodded, "Grab on, Rin." She did so, and he pictured the forest that was just a few dinglets away from the next town. After making sure Rin's hand was in his, he flicked his wrist, and when he opened his eyes, they were in the forest.

"It worked!" she squealed with delight, thankful she didn't have to walk anymore. "You did it babe!"

Len was on his knees, and when he tried to get up, he collapsed from exhaustion, "I'm sleepy," he laughed quietly, "Maybe we shouldn't do that for a while… or ever again," he smiled at her.

"Oh!" Rin cried, "I'm so sorry Len! I didn't think you'd get hurt! This is all my fault!"

His eyes widened, "No! This isn't your fault, Rin, and I'm not hurt," he smiled, "Just a little tired."

"Want me to carry you?" she looked at him, he looked as if he was in a lot of pain as he gradually made his way to his feet. Rin felt awful, she didn't know this would happen, _All cause my stupid feet hurt_!

He shook his head once he was finally standing again, using a nearby tree to regain his balance, "Really, I'm fine," he said and began walking towards town, trying to ignore how dizzy he was. He was doing fine until he ran into a tree; he fell backwards, and thankfully Rin caught him. _Wasn't that tree over there?_ He asked himself, confused. So maybe he _wasn't_ okay, but he wouldn't let Rin know that.

"I really don't think you're fine, Len, just let me help…" she said softly as she grabbed his legs and back, attempting to hold him up bridal style.

"Rin," he whined as she began walking with him, "I don't like this, let me walk…"

She shook her head and continued walking, "Why are you so against this?"

"One, we forgot the bag, and two, I'm a twenty three year old man and I feel bad that my tiny girlfriend is struggling to carry me," he tried to squirm out of her arms, "Please stop, I can do this…"

"Fine," she put him on the ground and went back to get the bag.

"Thanks." He said and got up, managing to steady himself enough to walk.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she grabbed his hand as he nodded, "Well alright then."

Once they were out of the forest, Rin's eyes widened. She hadn't been to the city in _years_; a lot had changed. There were more buildings, things looked newer, and Rin had never seen anything like it. Who knew buildings could be made out of something other than wood? She was simply amazed. "You don't get out much, do ya blondie?" Len joked, while her hair was blond, that wasn't the reason he called her that. Akaito and Len had called Rin blondie ever since she was a child because of her ditzy actions and how she fir the stereotype to a T.

"Don't call me that," she rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't like it?" he teased and she punched him, "Ow," he pouted as he led her to the hotel, "I don't think I can go any further today…"

"But Lenn! It's too early to quit now!" she shouted, she didn't want to rest, she wanted to see her firey red headed big brother.

"Rin, I know you want to see your brother, but we have to scope out the town first. I sense that someone is here with powers like us is hiding here."

"We'll find him… or her, whichever," she giggled and then realized he said he _sensed_ someone, "I thought you couldn't sense people with powers anymore?"

He thought for a moment, he hadn't the slightest clue as to why he could sense a presence of someone with powers, "Well… maybe after releasing all that energy, it came back to me," he shrugged, "If you could release yours, I'm sure you could see auras again."

"Len, you just might be right," she grinned, but then she thought about it, "But I don't know how to do that… How can I release it?"

"It'll come when you're ready," he smiled as they walked in through the doors, "But for right now, I'm sleeping!"

"Good day to you kind sir," said the man at the desk, "A room for the day I'm assuming?" Len nodded and he handed him some money, "Check out is at the tenth ding tomorrow morning," he said as he handed him the key, "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Rin smiled and let Len lead her to their room. Once there, Len put the key in the lock and it opened, "It sure is… roomy," Rin said as they walked in.

"Oh please," Len chuckled, "They always give me this room, I fix it up real nice."

"You mean they know about your powers?" she whispered as she closed the door.

"Oh no, of course not! I just mind trick them into letting me have this one," he told her, "This always has been my favorite…"

"Oh yeah," she nodded like she knew he could do that to people, "But why is this your favorite?"

He smiled, "This was the room they gave us the night your mother died. When we started our journey together; the first night you told me you loved me and wanted to get married," he ruffled up her hair, thinking back to when she was a little girl.

"I said that?" she blushed.

"Every night when we laid down to go sleep, you would tell me that," he hugged her, "I never thought it would actually happen though."

"Well," she flipped her hair, "I was obviously a smart kid, so I knew we'd get together!" she stuck her tongue out at him. He flicked his wrist and pushed her down on something soft, "What is this?"

"Um, a bed?" he laughed and laid down next to her, "I told you I fix the place up nice."

"Len," she rolled to her side to meet his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her, "I'm beginning to feel weak again, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay," she smiled, "I hope you feel better soon."

He closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, while Rin laid there and watched his chest rise and fall. She never knew why, but watching him breathe made her feel relaxed, and even though she wasn't tired, she ended up falling asleep as well.

_Flashback_

"Len?" said a seven year old Rin, "I'm tired, can we take a break from trying to find them?" Len had the power to sense the general area they were in, but it was sometimes inaccurate because he didn't have total control of his powers. They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity to Rin.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," he looked up at her, they'd only been walking for two dings, but with Rin on his shoulders, it was a lot more exhausting. "A break sounds nice. There's a hotel up ahead… Do you think you can walk now?"

"Course Lenny," she giggled, "You can put me down," he lifted her up and off of his shoulders, and then gently sat her on the ground, "Better?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand, not wanting her to wander off like she usually did with Akaito, "Much better. You see that?" he pointed to a tall building, "That's where we'll stay." Rin nodded and they continued walking. Once inside, Len walked to the front desk and asked for a room for the night, and considering how late it was, the man said it was on the house and handed him a key. They walked up the stairs and tried to find the room number, when he spotted it, he led Rin to the door and opened it.

"Len!" Rin cried once they were inside, "I was supposed to take a bath tonight!"

"Then go take one," he told her and plopped down in the chair, which was the only piece of furniture in the room, _No wonder it was on the house, there's not bed_, he sighed.

"Mommy always helped me and I don't got my stuff!"

Len sighed and got to his feet, "Fine, I'll help you."

"Yay," she giggled and ran into the bathroom. A few dinglets passed and Len knocked on the door, "Come in!"

He walked in with his eyes closed, "What do you need help with?"

"My hair, you have to wash and rinse it," she said, and then added, "Oh, and starting it!"

"Okay," he put his hand out so he wouldn't run into anything as he made his way to the tub.

"Why is your eyes closed?"

"Because you don't have clothes on," he smirked.

She giggled a little, "Mama didn't close her eyes."

"Well," he smiled, "I'm not your mama."

"I know, but you don't has to close your eyes!"

He stepped on something, causing him to open his eyes, "Ouch," he walked quickly and tuned on the water, "There," he turned away as she got in.

"You need to wash my hair," she splashed him.

He rolled his eyes, he didn't want to see a naked seven year old, it just seemed wrong to him. She splashed him again when he didn't answer, "Okay Rin!" he had no choice. He turned around and only looked at her eyes. He tilted her head back and got her hair wet, and then flicked his wrist, making shampoo appear in his hand.

"How did you do that!?" she asked in amazement.

"Magic," he laughed and rubbed it on her head, he'd never given someone a bath before, it was awkward. He let the shampoo sit a little while and then rinsed it out.

"Len?" she smiled.

"Yeah Rin?"

"I love you, and I know I'm gonna marry you someday," she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Rin!" he staggered backwards, that was wrong on so many levels, "Why in the hell did you do that!?"

"Cause I love you," she said, and then gave him an odd look, "Was that bad?" she panicked, "Bad Rin, bad!" she started hitting herself in the head.

"Rin!" he grabbed her hand so she would stop, "It's not bad, I just wasn't expecting it… just, warn me next time, okay?" He laughed a little, he knew it meant nothing so why not just let her be happy? He also didn't want to hurt her feelings. _She's just seven,_ he thought to himself, _and we're practically siblings, it's fine!_

"Okay," she smiled, "Do you love me?"

"What is it with you and love!?" he asked her, "You should be worried about toys, _not_ boys!"

"Boys are fun! I need to wash now!"

He flicked his wrist and soap appeared next to her, "There," he said and then left and sat in the chair. "What is that kid's problem?" he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

About a hald ding later, Rin came out all dressed and ready for bed. When she saw Len asleep in the chair, she walked over and said, "Lenny, are you awake?" When he didn't reply, she got on his lap and curled into a ball, "Good night Len," she said and closed her eyes, "I love you."

_End Flashback_

Len woke up and his eyes instantly went to the chair from the dream, "Wow," she didn't remember all of that happening. He woke Rin up, "Hey, let's go."

She opened her eyes and saw Len smiling, "What is it?" she asked.

"I had a dream about the night we were here, you were so cute," he laughed.

"Aww! Yu should tell me what happened, I don't remember it at all." He told her the basics and she smiled, "You closed your eyes to give me a bath?"

He nodded, "I'm assuming I didn't want to see you _naked_," he laughed, "And I don't remember you going to sleep on me."

"I needed somewhere to sleep! I just can't believe I kissed you, it must have been really awkward!"

"Well," he started, "you continued doing it… You did it a lot actually. It finally stopped when you turned ten and went through the 'boys are icky' phase."

She covered her face with her hands, "I can't believe you allowed me to do that!"

"I didn't think it meant anything," he shrugged, "But when you started flirting with me again, I knew you were right all those years."

So we've technically been dating since I was seven?" she laughed, "Wow!"

"I guess so," he laughed as well, "You were a really adorable seven year old."

"Thanks, I'm sure you were an adorable thirteen year old. I just—"

He cut her off by kissing her. He did the same thing he did at their home, her knees trembled, her stomach fluttered, and she knew it was time. She got on top of him and he slipped her hands around her waist. Rin was the first to make a move, she tugged at his shirt. Once everything was off, he whispered, "You ready for this?" When she nodded, he flicked his wrist, making the lights dim, the blinds shut, and Rin's stomach flip.

Though Rin's heart was in it the whole time, her mind didn't register what was happening until they were completely dressed again. "Len… I can't believe we did that."

To Rin's surprise, he nodded, "I know what you mean…" when he saw the look on her face he shook his head, "It's not that I didn't like it, it's just… I don't know."

"I know that," Rin smiled, "I just don't know why it felt so… weird."

"I guess, we'll wait a while to do it again?"

"Are you sure? I mean, we both liked it, why stop?"

His eyes widened, "You did? I thought you didn't… that's why I stopped. I mean it still felt weird, but when you do that with the one you love, nothing else matters."

"You are like the sweetest guy ever. I don't deserve someone like you," she said and fell back on the bed.

"You're right," he fell next to her, "You deserve way better."

"See what I mean? You're like the best boyfriend ever, but you still tell me I can do better. And even if that was true, I'd never leave you."

"Were you trying to rhyme? Because you totally did," he kissed her nose, "And I really can't take people seriously when they rhyme."

"Shut up," she smiled mischievously, "You know what I can't take seriously?"

"Oh man, this is gonna hurt," he winced playfully and laughed.

"Silly blond men in tights," she laughed.

"So, I had that coming," he smiled and stood up, "I think we should go search for the person in hiding, they seem close."

"Okay!" She rolled out of bed, "Let's go!"

They put their shoes on and headed out. Len led Rin through the streets and worked his way through the crowds like he knew exactly where he was going, "They're definitely close," he stopped and looked around.

"What was that!?" she asked as she saw something dash by out of the corner of her eye.

"Where? What did you see?" he quickly turned around and looked in the direction Rin was.

"It was probably nothing," she shrugged.

"No," he shook his head, "It was definitely something," he kissed her and then said, "You need to wait here, _don't_ move." She hugged him ad then he ran behind the building Rin saw the figure go behind.

She did as she was told until she heard all the shouting, "Len? Are you okay?" she asked as she ran to where he was, "What in the hell!? Len, what's happening!?" Two Len's were standing in front of her and she was so confused.

"Babe! It's okay! He's a shapeshifter," one of them said.

"You mean you are," she walked up to him and looked into his eyes, "You are definitely _not_ my boyfriend."

"Dammit! Thanks a lot chick, now I've gotta go with you guys."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Huh?"

"Me and Drift here made a bet that you couldn't tell which one of us was the real Len," he smiled, "He lost, so now he's part of the circus."

"What would you have done if you lost?"

"I leave him alone and act like I never saw him," he grabbed her hand, "But I knew you'd come through for me!"

"One question," Drift looked at her, "How'd you know?"

"First of all, Len _never_ calls me babe in public, and your eyes were somewhat the same color, but I could tell they were off, but what really told me you weren't him is because there's no love in your eyes… like at all. Do you have a family?"

"Why don't you call her babe in public?" he asked, trying to avoid Rin's question.

He shrugged, "I just don't, I find it odd."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Well, we've been dating for three years, but we've been together since she was seven… Y'know, we've kissed a lot since then," he laughed. Len always told the new people a lot about himself so that they'd feel more comfortable around him, it almost _always_ worked.

"Three years huh? And she was seven… You _kissed_ her when she was _seven_!?"

Len scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, "It's not like we used tongue… at that time," he winked, "Plus, she kissed me, I never kissed her. My lips were just always available."

"It's true," she smiled, "I've loved him for the longest time. He truly is the best," she hugged him.

"Don't expect me to be this open with you all the time… but I suppose I can answer your question, chick. I don't have a family, I was abandoned when I was five, I believe because I turned into a… bunny? Anyway, my parents freaked out and 'sent me away to live with me aunt' but in all actuality, they took me to the river and tried to drown me. Thankfully I turned into a fish and escaped. After that, I survived by shapeshifting and thieving. It's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it, the only problem is that my eyes never change all the way. That got me in trouble sometimes," Drift laughed, thinking back to all the times he got caught because of that.

"That's awful," Rin said sadly, "We'll definitely take care of you at the circus, it's actually pretty cool there. Not that you have a choice," she winked at him, "So how old are you? Also, switch back to your normal, not Len form."

"Course," he spun around and shifted into a slim, pale boy with white hair and one blue and one green eye, "I'm nineteen, and this is the real Drift," he held his hand out.

"Rin," she shook his hand and smiled.

"Rin, eh? Well, pleasure to meet you. Len, you be a lucky man with this girl, she's definitely a keeper. I still can't believe you're twenty three, you only look about seventeen."

"I could have dealt without that last sentence," he smirked, "but I'm aware she's amazing."

"You guys are too much, if anyone is amazing here it's you," she hugged Len, "You're always looking out for me."

Drift laughed, "Now ain't that be the cutest thing I've ever seen," he said, his accent coming through badly.

"Where'd you pick up that accent?" Len asked him, nobody he knew talked that way.

"I could ask you the same thing," he joked, "Well, if you must know, I grew up in Ire Isle. I can usually control it, but it slips through when I let my guard down."

"I see, well I grew up in the south and I moved here when I turned eleven. I dropped the accent for the most part, it's barely noticeable now… but trust me, it used to be really bad." He laughed, thinking back to when Akaito would make fun of him for it.

"Obviously," he laughed, "I can tell your girlfriend loves it."

She blushed, "How would you know?"

"I can read emotions and feelings too, you dig his voice, don't you?"

Rin smiled, "Aside from his personality and his eyes, that's what really turns me on."

Len blushed, "Really? And all this time I thought you didn't like it."

"The love you two have for each other is far greater than any love I have ever seen," he said, his accent slipping through again, "This damn accent is really getting on my nerves. I've never talked this much to somebody, so it's hard to control," he smirked.

"To tell you the truth, I think it's really cute," Rin smiled.

"Well thanks blondie, but I hate talking with it. It makes me sound like my parents, and I want absolutely nothing to do with them." He hated his parents so much, they made him the hateful person he was. It's not like he chose to hate everyone or not trust anyone, his parents trying to kill him did that.

"Alright," she smiled, "but I think you need something."

Drift raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She smiled and walked up to him, and then hugged him, "Love." As she hugged him, something inside of him snapped. Something about Rin made him feel, odd. He didn't want to be the guy that hates everyone or a thief anymore. He simply wanted to be Drift; the caring, loving person he used to be. He hugged her back, and tears vegan forming in his eyes, he hadn't hugged anyone in a long time… it felt nice. "See, love is a good feeling."

"You're right," he smiled and wiped his eyes, "But I'm still not gonna talk with that damn accent. I still hate my parents," he smirked.

"That's okay," she smiled, "I know you've changed."

"How can you tell?"

She shrugged, "I just know."

"Well, I really needed that. Thank you," he smiled.

Though Len knew that Rin was his, he couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. He knew better than to say anything, so he just grabbed her hand and asked, "Is there anybody else like us here in town that you know of, Drift?"

He shook his head, "None that I know of."

"Strange, because I thought I sensed someone else," he shrugged, "I did just get this gift back, perhaps I'm just not used to it yet."

"Wait, you can _sense_ people like us!?" Drift exclaimed, "That's how you found me?"

Len nodded, "That, and Rin saw you run past us," he smirked.

"How? Nobody has ever seen me when I turn transparent!"

He smiled, "Look like Mr. Man was right. You've helped me find and keep Drift, get here, and… yeah," he winked, "You've found your gift."

Rin shook her head, "I really didn't, I probably just got lucky and saw him. The only 'gift' I have is this." She did one of her contortions and Drift's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! That's crazy!"

"No," Rin sighed and corrected him, "It's stupid."

"Rin!" Len exclaimed, "It is not stupid, do you know how many people can do what you do!? Not many, if any at all. I've never seen a girl as flexible as you, it's like you don't have bones! And you can see what nobody else can, and you even used to be able to see auras! Mr. Man said that _nobody_ he knows has been able to do that! You're amazing, and if you continue to put yourself down I'm gonna go insane!" he shouted. Len hated it when Rin put herself down, and this was the final straw, he wasn't letting her tear herself down anymore.

What Len said made Rin really think about her abilities, and she realized he believed everything that he said was true; she still didn't believe she was special, she just felt bad for making Len so frustrated, "Len," she cried, "Thank you," she kissed him, but he pulled away and shook his head, "What?"

"I feel really dizzy again," he stumbled backwards and rammed into the building, knocking him out cold.

"What the hell!?" Drift exclaimed and ran towards him, "What's wrong with him?" he started smacking and shaking Len's face, attempting to wake him up, but it didn't work.

"Um… we kinda, sorta used a lot of his energy to get here. He's been kinda dizzy ever since," she said quietly as Drift picked Len up and picked him up bridal style, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure yet," he told her and started walking into a forest different from the one Len and Rin showed up in, "And how did you use so much energy?"

"He teleported us here," she caught up to him and walked by his side, "Where are we going?"

"I guess they weren't lying when they said big things come in small packages," he joked, "We're going to my house, and please don't laugh when we get there…"

She smiled slightly, "Why would I laugh?"

"Animals are quite the _pranksters_," is all he said until they got to his house, though Rin didn't laugh, she really wanted to. It was a tiny light pink cabin, with hot pink hearts all over it, "See what I mean?"

"It's very… pink," she said, trying not to smile.

"Go ahead and laugh," he sighed. She smiled, but didn't laugh, not wanting to be rude, "No way, it's not like you _chose_ for it to look like this. Plus, I'm a nice person and I don't laugh at other's misfortunes," she winked.

"Good," he told her, "I stopped changing it back after about the tenth time they did it. Can you get the door?"

She nodded, and as she reached for the handled, she noticed it was in the shape of a heart, "Those silly beavers," she laughed and opened the door. Luckily the animals didn't mess up the inside like they did the outside. Sure it as messy, but at least it wasn't _pink_. "This is a nice and cozy little cabin," she smiled as she walked around all the tools and clothes on the floor.

"It was worse yesterday," he said as he put Len on the couch.

"How are you gonna wake him up?" she rushed to Len's side and grabbed hand.

Drift smirked, "I'll ask the rabbits to whip something up, they're exceptionally good tonic makers." Aside from shapeshifting, Drift could also talk to animals.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Make sure Len stays alive while I'm gone?" he smiled.

She smirked, "Okay, Drift," she stuck her tongue out as he ran outside and off into the forest. "Don't worry Len, you'll be better in no time," she laid her head on his chest, just so she knew he was still breathing.

_Flashback_

"Hey kid!" said a thirteen year old Akaito, "Who are you?"

Len, who was eleven at the time, looked over at him and said, "I'm Len, who are you?" His southern accent made Akaito laugh.

"Let me guess, you're a hick from the south?" he mocked his accent.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Let me guess… you're an asshole?"

"Kid, you do not wanna get on my bad side," Akaito cocked his head and glared at him.

"I wouldn't try anything, my father is an officer," he smirked.

"Wow, I hate you already," Akaito said and walked away, he'd never been a big fan of the police because the police had never been a fan of him. Len flicked his wrist and Akaito tripped, "What the!?" he looked at his shoes, the laces were tied together, "How's you do that!?"

"I didn't do _anything_," he smirked.

"Rin!" he shouted, a few moments later a cute little girl with bright blond hair in pigtails and her cerulean blue eyes were wide came and stood by him, "Is he like us?" She looked Len over and then just stared at him, making him feel awkward, "Rin, answer!" Akaito shouted, getting annoyed at her oddness.

"He's like us!" she shouted back cheerfully, she'd never been one to get angry, especially with her brother.

"What!?" Len said and put his hand to his head and his jaw dropped, "_You_ are like me!?"

"I'm Akaito," he said as he retied his laces and walked over to Len, "And this is my five year old sister Rin."

"Hiya," she grinned. Len thought she was an adorable little girl, "Can I go play now Akaito?"

"He nodded, "Course."

"Nice ta meetcha stranger," she grinned from ear to ear, she thought he was cute too, and then she ran back inside to play.

"She's weird, don't ask why because I haven't the slightest clue." He laughed and then asked, "So you're obviously from the south, what brought you up here?"

"My father got a job offer and he accepted," he told him, and then looked him over, "So what can you do?"

"What can _I_ do?" Akaito laughed, "Well, I can control the four elements: earth, air, fire, and water. It's actually a pretty awesome gift, what do you do?"

"Wow! Well, I am a magician that doesn't use any, like, fake tricks. When I make something disappear, it's really gone. And I can do this," he did some odd movement of his hand and fire appeared in the palm of his hand."

"Damn," Akaito raised an eyebrow, impressed, "Ask me for a demonstration!"

Len laughed, but played along, "Can I have a demonstration?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he joked, "Which element?"

"Air," he shrugged, that one seemed pretty cool.

"I was hoping you'd choose that one," he grinned evilly.

"Oh shit," Len's eyes widened as Akaito did some karate arm movements, an airball was forming in his hands. When he released it, it went right at Len, and when it hit him he flew up in the air screaming. He was so scared he nearly peed himself.

"Don't worry so much," Akaito laughed and did another move, making air circulate around Len and bring him down gently to the ground. "Wasn't that fun?" He grinned.

"Y-Yeah, totally," he said sarcastically as he laid on the ground, out of breath.

Akaito smiled as he did a move, making air come up from under Len, making him fly to his feet. Akaito steadied him by putting his arm around him, "I can tell we're going to be best friends!"

"This should be interesting," he smiled and put his arm around his new 'best friend.'

_End Flashback_

"You're sure this is gonna work?" Rin asked Drift as he held Len's mouth open and slowly poured the brown and green substance in.

A few moments later, Len's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "Um, where am I?" he asked, "And why dies my head hurt!?" he yelled and grabbed his head, trying to stop the pain.

"Len, we're at Drift's house, and your head hurts because you slammed it into a wall when you passed out."

"Well isn't that wonderful," he smirked, and then scrunched up his face, "What did you put in my mouth!? It tastes like dirt!"

Drift laughed, "Well of course it does, it is a _dirt tonic_, the rabbits made it for you. Also, you had a dream, what was it about? You seemed so happy."

"It was about the day Akaito and I became best friends, and the day I met this goofball right here," he grabbed Rin's hand, "Also the day I got tossed up in the air like a ragdoll, I seriously though I was gonna die," he laughed. "Akaito was a funny kid."

"He tossed you in the air!?" Rin smiled, "With what?"

"His airball technique. And because I was so much smaller than I am now, I flew up really high."

"You smaller? Is that even possible?" Drift joked; Len was already super skinny, he didn't know how he could be any smaller and not break in half.

"Ha ha, very funny," Len said sarcastically.

"How old were all of us?"

"I was eleven, which means Akaito was thirteen… so that would've made you five, almost six. It was funny because when you saw me, and just stared. I forgot how odd you were as a child. You were still adorable though," he said and sat up, making his head hurt even more.

"Lay back down, Len," Rin told him, "I don't want you to pass out again."

"I'm fine," he said, and situated himself in a way that was semi-comfortable for his head.

She shook her head, "That's what you said last time and look where it got you."

"It got me in a hotel room with my girlfriend and some sleep. As well as other things I'd rather not discuss," he laughed a little.

She blushed, "While that may be true, it also landed you at Drift's house with a major headache.

"Also true, but I like the stuff I said way more than the stuff you said, so I win," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well so do I, but that doesn't mean the stuff I said didn't happen," she stuck her tongue out right back.

"You guys be the funniest lads I ever did meet," Drift laughed, not caring about his accent slipping.

"You're pretty funny yourself," Len smiled, "You actually remind me a lot of Akaito."

"He does, doesn't he?" Rin smiled, "I can't wait to see him!"

"Me neither!" Len smiled, "Too bad we can't see him today…"

"Why not?" Drift asked.

Len thought for a moment, "Good question." He didn't really know why they couldn't go.

"I know why," Rin rolled her eyes, "so Len doesn't almost die again!"

"I'm perfectly fine! Look!" he stood up, almost falling backwards, but managed to catch himself, "See!?"

"I see you wobbling and almost falling," she smirked.

Drift wanted to go, badly, "I could carry him," he suggested.

Rin shook her head, "He's against that one hundred percent!"

"_Orrrrr_," Len rolled his eyes, "I could _walk_ like a normal person!"

"Funny," Rin said sarcastically, "What about the hotel room?"

He flicked his wrist, "What hotel room?" he held out the money he gave to the man at the front desk, "I don't recall getting a room," he winked.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Drift said anxiously, he really needed to get them out of town, "I'm really excited to meet the Akaito character, we should get going!" he said and got to his feet.

Suddenly, Len felt a presence very close to them, "Someone's here," he said as the door opened.

"Dammit!" Drift exclaimed, "I told you to stay away!" He shouted, making both Len and Rin very confused.

**Chapter 2 is done! It's so hard to end it, because I never know where to stop! I guess this place is good though! I hope you all liked it! And for some reason, I've always imagined Len with a hot accent, so I figured why not a hint of southern, that's hot, right?;) Anyway, if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to tell me in the reviews! And if you like this story, follow and favorite and review! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm glad you like the story thus far, trust me, there's plenty more to come! I'll probably be working on this story more than the other one because I am emotionally drained and exhausted and I just can't write sad things right now… so sorry if you're a fan of If You Only Knew, but it's temporarily on hold, at least for a week or maybe even two. Thanks for reading though!**

**Chapter 3**

Drift shook his head angrily, "Why are you here!?"

"The young man would have found me anyway, I just thought I'd make it easier on everyone and come forward," she said as she walked in, "Len, Rin, hello." Said a short girl with long blond hair, cat ears, and bright blue eyes, "I'm SeeU."

Noticing her odd clothing—she was wearing a bright pink colored belly shirt, and a long, ruffled aqua skirt that almost touched the floor—Len decided she was either a psychic, a genie, or just a really odd cat girl. "Yeah… um," he said awkwardly, "How did you know our names?

SeeU laughed, "Oh, well I am a psychic," she giggled. _Explains how she dresses_, Len thought to himself. "_And_, Drift told me to stay away from a southern blond guy named Len and his girlfriend Rin, so I am assuming that you two would have to be Len and Rin!"

"Drift!?" Rin scowled at him, "You jerk!"

"Rin," Len put a hand on her knee as an attempt to calm her down, "I'm sure he just didn't want SeeU to get caught, I would have done the same for you."

"I guess that makes sense," she grumbled, "But he still lied…" she glared at him and then smiled at SeeU, "So how old are you?"

"I am seventeen, and yes I will go to Mr. Man's with you," she smiled.

"What now Len!? I totally just talked to a girl over twelve!" Rin laughed.

_She _looks _twelve_, he thought to himself, "That's the first one in how many years?"

"Um…" she blushed as she tried to think back, _Man, that was a long time ago!_ "Um… eight?"

"It's been eight _years_ since you've talked to a girl over twelve?" Drift's jaw dropped, he had no idea how she didn't go crazy with just a bunch of dudes and little kids to talk to.

"Yeah, I'm the only girl at Mr. Man's, and most of the older girls that come to the show talk to the boys cause they're all cute. Which left me stuck with all the little girls for a while, they all liked my costumes," she laughed, "And then the boys came along when I go older." She smiled a little, thinking back to all the good times, "Some of them were actually kind of cute, not as cute as Len of course, but cute. Okay, so maybe _one_ was super cute, like on the same level as Len. He came to every show the week we were in that one… uh," she thought for a moment, "Potato and beer town!"

"Ire Isle?" Len asked, "They have lots of potatoes and beer."

Rin nodded, "Yes! Ire Isle! Well, the boy would come and talk to me after every show, and it was always so much fun," she grinned and blushed a little, "On the last day we were there, he finally told me his name and we, well, I guess I should probably tell you is name first," she giggled, "It was—

"Vixin," both Rin and Drift said at the same time.

Len raised an eyebrow, "Drift… that was you?"

"But he looked," Rin started to say, but then remembered he was a shapeshifter, "Why'd you make yourself look different?"

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere," he stared at her for a few moments before snapping out of his memories and smiling, "I uh, started going by Drift when I moved here, and I looked different because I had a lot of wanted posters over there," he grinned sheepishly, "I didn't feel like getting caught."

"Is that why you moved down here? So no one would know who you were and you could start over?"

He nodded, "Smart lad," he said, letting his accent come through.

SeeU gave him a confused look, "I thought you hated that accent!?"

He smiled and glanced over at Rin, "Let's just say it's grown on me…"

"Drift!" SeeU started, and then began speaking in another language so that Len and Rin couldn't understand. He nodded and said something back to her.

"What are they saying?" Rin whispered.

"I have no clue," he whispered back, "Let me try something," he said and flicked his wrist, suddenly he could understand.

"You can't go SeeU!"

"Then you cannot love her," she huffed, "You love _me_!"

"I do love you, but if you go people will look at you like a freak, that's all circuses do!"

"So you look at them like they are freaks!? They are like _us_, Drift, and they seem like very nice people… and, if I do not go, very bad things will happen… The girl will," she stopped talking.

"She will what!? You can't start to say something about the girl I love and then not finish!"

"I do not wish to discuss this while she is here…"

"This isn't _funny_!" he shouted, thinking she was lying so he would let her come, "You have to stay here and take care of the animals."

She sighed, "If I stay the girl may die," she said softly, Len looked at Rin in panic, "And I do not wish for that to happen."

Rin bit her lip, 'Are they talking about me!?' she mouthed to him.

Len looked over at her angrily and nodded, "SeeU!" he shouted, "You are coming, I don't give a damn about what Drift says," he said as he flicked his wrist, making it so he couldn't understand what they were saying anymore.

SeeU looked at him and nodded, "If you insist."

Drift rolled his eyes, "Thanks _so_ much, Len." It's not like he was going to let Rin die, he was just about to tell SeeU she could go, but Len had to open his big mouth, _Asshole_, he thought angrily to himself.

He flicked his wrist and whispered, "If she dies, you die," angrily into his ear in the language he had been speaking to SeeU in. Then he spoke to Rin in English, "I love you Rin, and don't you ever forget it." He grabbed her hand, "We're leaving _now._"

Len walked out the door followed by Rin and SeeU, "Drift, are you coming?" SeeU asked.

_As if I have a choice_, he thought to himself, but said, "Yeah," and ran after them, closing and locking the door behind him.

SeeU and Rin talked the majority of the way towards Akaito's, but then Rin got tired and Len had to carry her the rest of the way as she slept.

"You know," SeeU smiled, "If I had a boyfriend like you, I would probably be the happiest girl in the world."

Len laughed, "I'm not really that great, I'm not even really carrying her," he said as he let go, she stayed in the air, "She's floating. One of the many perks of my gift."

"I don't think it matters, I mean, you're still using energy for her. And you're _so_ sweet," she smiled.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," Drift rolled his eyes, thinking Len was a terrible person for what happened earlier that day, "Are we there yet?"

Len smirked, "You're starting to sound like Meito. And we've got one or two more dings."

"We've already been walking for three dings," he whined, "By the time we get there it'll nearly be the ninth ding!"

Len ignored him, he was too tired to deal with Drift's whining. "Who's Meito?" SeeU asked, "Is he cute?"

"Mr. Man's son, and sure if you mean 'cute' as in immature eighteen year old with a deep hatred towards Len," he joked.

"Oh," SeeU smiled sympathetically, "Surely that cannot be true."

"Oh but it is," he smirked, laughing a little, "He's in love with Rin I guess. He even thinks that I 'stole' her from him, but she's been mine since she was seven."

"Aww, you guys are so cute together," she smiled.

"Thanks," he grinned, and then raised an eyebrow at her, "I heard you and Drift talking by the way, about Rin."

SeeU's jaw dropped, "B-But how!? You do not speak French, you both looked clueless."

"We were at first, but then my magic helped me understand," he said, "Why would Rin die if you didn't come?"

"Because I save her," SeeU told him, "Really you all would have died, your friend and his wife included."

"What's going to happen!?" Len and Drift asked at the same time. Len was freaked out, he didn't want that to happen.

"The Clan will be there, they will be looking for Rin. You all would die fighting, but I knew Drift only cared for Rin so I told him she would die," she told him.

She looked back at Drift, who was glaring at her. "Hey!" he growled.

"Sorry," she smiled, "And I know you'll want to know what I do, but all I can say is, have you heard of Earth?" Both Len and Drift shook their head, "Then you wouldn't understand anyway."

"Fair enough," Len shrugged.

"Drifty," SeeU sang, "I am sleepyyyy! Carry me?"

"Okay," he grunted and she jumped up in his arms bridal style. Once she fell asleep, everything was silent, "Are you _trying_ to make this awkward?" Drift said at last.

"It's only awkward because you like my girlfriend," he smirked, "Don't worry though, I don't mind, I know she's cute."

"I still love her you know."

"Drift, you're still young. SeeU's a nice girl," he winked.

"No way, she's practically my sister."

"You get used to it, me and Rin did," he laughed, remembering how awkward it used to be when they first started dating.

"You and Rin have technically been dating since she was seven," he pointed out.

"Only in her head, not mine," he told him, "SeeU obviously likes you though, can you not tell?"

Drift laughed, "No, I can tell. It's just… I don't know. I like her, but I'm not quite sure I like her like _that_. Get it?"

"I do know what you mean," he sighed, "I felt that way about Rin at first. Akaito's my best friend, and dating his baby sister just didn't feel…" he thought for a moment to try and find the right word.

"Right?" Drift asked.

"Exactly, but now I realize that this is what their mother had planned from the day she uh… passed," he cleared his throat, not wanting to think about that.

"What happened?"

Len shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You sure?" he asked and scurried up beside him and smiled, "I'm all ears!"

He laughed a little and started telling him the story, "While Rin went to the market, her mother was visited by somebody from The Clan. He kept asking where Rin was and stuff… Me and Akaito showed up to Rin, who was scared shitless as she stood by the door. Akaito yelled and the man came out and lunged for Rin, so we had no choice but to shoot him. We all ran inside and miraculously, she wasn't dead yet. She told me and Rin that we had to run far, far away because The Clan was looking for her. After that, she uh, she died, so we ran and found the circus," he said, trying to keep himself calm, "I just thank the Heavens that she wasn't there when she showed up."

"Oh gosh, Len… That's awful," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," he said and let Rin float for a second while he stretched, then he grabbed her again and kissed her, "It's fine."

"It really isn't… Should we even go to Akaito's?" Drift asked, "I don't want to die."

"We won't die, we have SeeU."

"What if she's wrong?"

"What if she isn't?"

"She's been wrong before."

"When?" Len eyed him skeptically.

"She told me the wrong team was going to win and I lost 3,000 golds. She told me I'd never be captured," he said with a smirk, "And that was wrong, as you see. And worst of all, she told me I'd die on the day I turned seventeen. I was so worried that I nearly died thinking about it."

Len started doubting SeeU's proclamation after that, "Those are all very serious things to be wrong about."

"I know… we should go back."

Len looked around the forest, "No way! I have faith in SeeU, she'll protect us!"

"You're just like her…"

"Like who?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"SeeU… I can't read you like I can everyone else, and the same goes for Rin, that's why I was so interested in her."

"What do you mean you can't _read_ me?" Len was confused, he hadn't the slightest clue of what Drift meant.

"Remember when I told you I can read emotions and feelings? Well, I can't do that with you three. It just doesn't make sense, I can read everyone else's, why not yours?"

"I'm kinda glad you can't read me, but I have no idea why you can't."

"Why are you glad?"

"If you could read me, I don't know. I'm not really an open book if you know what I mean," he laughed, "I have my secrets, and you have yours. And if you can't read Rin, how'd you know she liked my accent?"

"It's obvious," he laughed, "The look on her face said it all. When you spoke, she totally lit up like a sparkly sparkle. I just saw it in her eyes," he smiled, "I saw you guys kissing by the way, it was weird."

"You saw us!? Nobody was even around there!"

"I was," he grinned, "I thought I was invisible to everyone, but Rin saw me… which then led you to catch me, and now I've got a blood oath to stand by you no matter what."

"It could have been worse," Len told him, "Things can always get worse."

"Yeah, you could've been a psychopathic killer," Drift joked.

"Who says I'm not?" Len chuckled, "Man, I wish we could get to Akaito's faster, my feet hurt."

"Same here," he sighed.

Suddenly Len stopped and looked around, "We're not alone…"

Drift looked around, "Hello?" he shouted into the trees.

There was a rustling in the bushed and Drift backed up. "Do not worry," he heard SeeU say, "It is a fox."

"SeeU says it's just a fox."

Len looked at her, "Dude, SeeU is _asleep_!"

"She sleep talks," he laughed, "Crazy, but true."

Just as SeeU had said, a small pink fox jumped out of the bushes, "Drift, that's no normal fox… it has powers."

The fox cocked its head, "How did you know?" it asked, she sounded like a little girl.

"We're the same way," he let go of Rin and she stayed in the air.

"Him too?" she asked, referring to Drift.

He nodded and shifted into Len, "Of course laddie."

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet anyone like me," she said as she shifted into a small little girl with pink hair.

"You remind me of my house," Drift said under his breath as he shifted back to normal and Len grabbed Rin.

Len laughed slightly because of what Drift said and then raised an eyebrow, "Is that… natural?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide, and smiled, "Oh, my hair?" she tugged at it a little, "Yeah, it's natural."

"That's crazy, how'd you manage that?" Drift asked.

"Not sure… My parents both had blond hair, so I really don't know."

Drift nodded, "Well I'm Drift, and this is SeeU."

"Len," he held out a hand, "And this is Rin."

"Momo," she shook it, "Are they hurt?"

"We've been walking for three dings and we have a little over one to go. They got tired, so we got stuck carrying them."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"_We_?" Drift asked, "You're coming too?"

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do, wait here!" she said and ran into the forest.

"She likes you," Drift said to Len, "that's why she's coming."

"Seriously!?" Len whined, he was sick of girls liking him, "She just met me!"

"She thinks you're cute," he smiled and then added, "And she thinks you're sixteen."

He shook his head, frustrated people thought he was so much younger than he actually was, "Who doesn't!?"

"Doesn't what?" Momo asked as she emerged from the forest.

Len's face turned red, "Nothing."

"You're silly, you turn red for no reason," she giggled.

"Yeah…" he blushed more.

She touched his lower back, "What's wrong?"

"Momo, I'm twenty three!" he shouted, "I'm pretty sure I'm a little too old for you."

"Age is just a number," she smiled warmly, "Eleven years isn't that bad."

He was about to yell again, but SeeU stopped him, "We must hurry, Len, do not say anything you will regret."

"Let's just go," he lowered his voice and started walking quickly ahead of everyone.

SeeU jumped from Drift's arms and walked by Momo, "Hello, I am SeeU."

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm—

"Momo… I know. I also know you turn into a pink fox and you're in love with Len. Oh! And you love romance and you only wear pink," she grinned.

"Well… that's not creepy at all," she said sarcastically.

"Oh!" SeeU laughed, "I guess I should have told you I was a psychic first!" She smiled brightly, Momo seemed like a wonderful girl, she was glad she had someone to talk to now.

"No way! You can like tell the future and stuff?"

SeeU nodded, "Of course!"

She grinned mischievously, and whispered, "Well… do you see me and Len together in the future?"

SeeU touched her head and told her, "Len does not have the same feelings you do for him.'

"Why!?" she whined, she didn't understand how he _couldn't_ like her.

"His love belongs to the girl he carries, they will be together til death does them part, and even after that they will be together."

"When will she die!?" her eyes widened, hoping it was soon so she could take Len.

"Not any time soon," she winked, "I think I am done with this now, it takes quite a bit of energy to do this psychic stuff."

"I'm sorry," she told her, "But… why does he love this Rin girl so much?"

"They have been through a lot together," she said and put her arm around Momo, "Do not worry though… things will work out for the best."

Len stayed silent for the remainder of the trip, and only talked when he knew they were getting close, "We're almost there." He told them and woke Rin up, "Sleep well?" he kissed her and put her on her feet.

She nodded, "We're close… I can feel it." Rin didn't really remember al lot from her childhood, but she remembered the forest close to Akaito's shop, and this was definitely it.

He grabbed her hand anxiously, "Do you think they've changed a lot?"

"Probably, this is the first time we get to see them in _ten years_… think they'll be excited?"

He shrugged, "Who knows of they'll even recognize us…" he sighed and looked up ahead, spotting the exit to the forest that led to Akaito's shop. "There is it," he said to Rin, "Just ahead is the shop."

She bit her lip, "I'm so nervous… I don't know why, but I am."

"I kinda am too," he admitted as they walked out of the forest and towards the shop. "The lights are on, that's a good sign… right?"

"Drift, are you and SeeU ready?"

"Truthfully I cannot wait, he sounds like a really cool guy."

"What are you talking about?" Momo asked.

Rin whipped her head around and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"Momo," she faked a smiled, oh how she hated Rin.

"Oh," she said and continued walking with Len.

"Everything okay?" Len asked Rin.

"Yeah," she said as they reached the doorstep. Len and Rin walked up to the door and stood there.

"Why are they not knocking?" SeeU whispered to Drift, "Just knock," she whispered as they continued to stand there, "Do you think they know _how_ to knock? I can do it for them," she said and walked towards them, but stopped as Le lifted his hand and knocked gently.

A few minutes later, Akaito opened the door with a gun aimed at them, "What the hell do you want!?" he shouted, "I already told you that Rin is _dead_!"

"Akaito!?" Rin cried and latched onto him, "It's Len and Rin!"

"Hey buddy," Len smiled and Akaito lowered his gun, then threw it behind him and hugged both Len and Rin.

"Holy shit!" he grinned, "You came back!" He let go of them and saw the unfamiliar people behind them, "Who are those people?"

"Drift, SeeU, and um… Momo!" he said, accidentally forgetting her name, making her roll her eyes. "They're all like us."

"Come on in, I was just about to clean up," he led them inside. Akaito was a handyman, he could do almost anything, "This is the best day of my life…" He smiled, so glad to have his sister and best friend back after all those long years of waiting.

"Where's IA?" Rin asked as he led them to the sitting room.

"Hey IA!" he shouted up the stairs, "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Really?" she smiled as she walked down the stairs, it'd been a while since he'd surprised her with anything, he was always so busy with work or practicing his shooting, "Like what?"

"Hey there," Len smiled at her.

She looked over at him, "L-Len? Is that you!?" she cried and hugged him.

"And Rin… too," he tried to say as she squeezed him.

"Rin!? Where!?" she looked around and spotted her next to Drift, "You've grown!" she added her and Akaito into the group hug.

"I know!" she grinned as she struggled to breath with everyone squeezing her.

"How old are you now? Do you have a boyfriend? Where have you been?" she sat them on the couch, "And who are all the people?"

Rin laughed, trying to remember all the questions she was asked, "I'm seventeen and Len is twenty three. We joined the circus and have traveled all across the world, and the people are our friends, and," she blushed a deep red, "Yes, I have a boyfriend."

"You're seventeen!? My little girl is all grown up! And ooh," she winked, "Who's the lucky guy? Is he cute?"

"Yeah Rin, I'm not gonna have to beat him up am I?" Akaito asked, not quite sure if he wanted his sister to have a boyfriend.

"He's cute alright, and no Akaito, he's probably the most amazing guy I've ever met. We've been dating for three years…"

"What's his name?" IA raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" she looked at Len, she was scared about telling Akaito because Len was his best friend. "It's Drift!" she said and pointed to him.

"Wha—I mean, of course it is," Drift smiled awkwardly, trying to play along.

"Rin," Akaito rolled his eyes, "If you're going to lie do it right. Now tell me, _who_ is it?"

"It's Leeeeen," Momo sang and stuck her tongue out at them.

_Stupid little bitch_, Len said in his head. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Akaito laughed.

"I thought you'd be weirded out because he's your best friend and he's so much older than me…" she said quietly.

"I'm not mad, if anything, I'm relieved. I know Len is a good kid."

"Good," she smiled, glad he was okay with it. She didn't want to lie, she just wanted to protect their relationship. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he sighed, "Do you have to go back?"

"Unfortunately…" Rin said quietly, "We swore."

"Like… with blood?" IA asked, disgusted. She'd never been a fan of blood, or anything else gross like that.

She nodded, "We had nowhere else to go."

As they continued talking about things and catching up, Drift, SeeU, and Momo stood awkwardly and watched them. Once the four decided they'd said everything that needed to be said, Akaito finally spoke to the others, "So… what are you guys?"

"Shapeshifter."

"Psychic."

"Fox."

"Show me." Drift shifted into Len, Momo shifted into a fox, and SeeU just stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to show him. "Wow, that's awesome." Akaito grinned, "And SeeU, I can tell you're a psychic by the way you're dressed," he smirked.

SeeU laughed, "Is it _that_ obvious? So, Akaito, what can you do?"

"Me? Well I can control the four elements," he said as everyone shifted back to normal.

"Don't ask for a demonstration," Len said under his breath.

Rin smiled at him, "Yeah, I heard a story about how you tossed Len up in the air the day he got here." Rin laughed, she figured it would have been hysterical, if only she had seen it.

"Ah, those were wonderful times," he smiled. Suddenly they heard something outside, "_Shit_! Everyone stay inside," he said as he grabbed his gun and ran outside.

"Akaito, _no_!" SeeU yelled and ran after him.

"Her _vision_!" Len and Drift shouted to each other and followed her outside.

"What!?" everyone else looked at each other and quickly followed everybody else outside.

"The Clan," IA cried and hid Rin behind her.

"Rin," said one of them, "So glad you could make it."

"What do you want with me!?" she shouted, about to cry. So _this_ was The Clan she had heard so much about, the ones responsible for her mother's death.

"Your power!"

"I don't have any power!" she cried, as The Clan closed in on them, one of them grabbing Rin.

Akaito shot at him, "Get the fuck away from her!"

SeeU got between Rin and the man, "Back. Away."

"What are you gonna do, kitty?" he spat.

"_This_," she swayed her arms, and a purple fog surrounded Akaito, Drift, IA, Len, Momo, Rin, and herself, "See ya boys," she winked as the seven of them disappeared.

"What!?" "Where'd they go!?" "They'll be back!" "Master will be angry." They all returned to the forest and disappeared into the night.

xx

Rin woke up on top of Akaito with a pounding headache, "Akaito?" she said quietly, and shook him.

"Huh?" he looked around, finding Rin on top of him, "Where are we?" They were in a place with a lot of animals in large areas and cages.

"I don't know… but I'm scared," she hugged him, "Where's everybody else?"

They stood up and Akaito said, "I have no idea. It could take forever to find him, this place is huge!"

Rin looked at the low, glassed off area with some small black and white creatures, "I see Drift with those black and white thingys."

They ran over to the area and Akaito shouted, "Drift!? You in there!?" he didn't see him until the creatures moved, reveling him to be on a patch of ice. "Rin, how did you know he was in there? He was impossible to see from where we were."

She shrugged, "I dunno, I just saw him. Len said that's one of my powers, I can see things others can't… I didn't really believe it until now."

Akaito jumped over the glass and followed the pathway to the water, where all the scattered ice patches were. The creatures looked at him and he freaked out, "What the fuck are these things!?"

"I don't know!" she panicked and looked around, spotting a plaque on the glass. She quickly ran to it and read it to Akaito, "This says they're Macaroni Peng… P-E-N-G-U-I-N-S." She spelled it for him, unable to pronounce 'penguins.'

"Penguins!" he shouted at her, _She certainly hasn't gotten any more intelligent_, he thought to himself, and then panicked, "Are they venomous!?" he asked as a few of them were inching closer to him.

"No, it says they're friendly, and won't bite unless threatened!"

She looked over at Akaito, who smiled awkwardly and put down his fist, "Thanks for the warning!" He bit his lip and put out his hand, making the water move Drift's ice patch towards him with his water technique. The penguins backed away as the ice patch moved closer and closer to Akaito. He finally got Drift close enough to reach out and grab him, "He's freezing!" he said as he got back to where Rin was.

"I'm sure he is! He's been in there for who knows how long!" she grabbed him so Akaito could climb back over.

"Drift!" Akaito shouted as Rin put him on the ground, "You gotta wake up!" he shook him, and then smacked him across the face, he had no problem hurting people; it was one of his favorite things to do actually.

Drift's eyes opened quickly and he clutched his face, "OW!" he shouted, and then the cold sunk in as he looked at Akaito and Rin kneeling over him, "H-Hey guys… I-It s-so c-c-cold." his voice quivered.

"No, _you're_ cold," Rin told him, "You've been on the ice with the penguins for quite a while."

"The whats? Why!? Where are we!?"

"We don't know… I can't remember a thing," Rin bit her lip, "I hope Len s okay…"

"I hope IA's okay…"

"I hope SeeU is okay…"

Everyone had forgotten about Momo, no one really cared for her anyway. "We've gotta look for them," Akaito said, "Let's go."

"Go where? They could be _anywhere_." Rin sighed.

"I can talk to animals!" Drift exclaimed, "And look, there's some fox!" he ran over to them and shifted into one so he could communicate. He said something neither Akaito nor Rin could understand, and then shifted back as he ran to them, "They said something about a black and white animal called a zebra?"

"This place has the silliest names for thing," Rin giggled.

"We could have left sooner if you wouldn't have wasted time being cold," Akaito snapped, he didn't mean to be mean, okay, maybe a little, but he really just wanted to find IA. "Which way?"

"Left, I'll know em when I see em."

Rin walked next to Akaito, "Don't be so hard on the little guy, he's probably scared to death of you. You're a tough guy Akaito, you used to, and still kind of do, scare me!" She laughed.

"Rin, how can I scare you already!? This is the first time we've seen each other in ten years!"

"You shot at that guy, that could have hit _me_!"

"I was only trying to protect you!" he growled.

"There!" Drift pointed at the zebras.

"_Those_ are zebras? The look like black and white horses," Rin smirked.

"Those are it," he said, "Here goes nothing," he shifted into one as he walked over and talked to one. The zebra led him to a tree and out someone on his back. Drift shifted back to normal, "IA," he said and handed her over to Akaito.

"Have they seen anyone else?"

"No, we need to split up. Akaito, you and Rin go that way, and I'll go this way," he motioned towards the right, "If you find someone, signal me with fire." He said, seeing many torches down the paths.

"You sure you wanna go alone?" Akaito asked as he shook IA, "She is _out_."

He nodded and darted off, "Signal me!"

"Shall we?" Rin grabbed Akaito's arm.

"We shall," he smiled and they walked off to search for the others.

xx

"Ughh," Len groaned and opened his eyes to find Momo on top of him, "What the!?" he pushed her off of him and quickly go to his feet.

"Hey!" she shouted and then looked around, "W-Where are we? What happened?"

"I-I don't know," he looked at the strange, long necked creatures surrounding them, "What the hell _are_ these things!?"

"Where's SeeU and the others?"

"If I knew that, do you think I'd still be here?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, as long as they're gone," she smiled and pushed him against the railing, "I can do this." She grinned mischievously and kissed his lips.

"Momo! Get off!" he shouted and pushed her away and jumped the railing. He touched his head, sensing three people very close by, "Rin!?" he shouted.

"Len!?" she shouted back, "Where are you!?"

"By the tall yellow and brown things!" he looked around for her, once he saw her coming with Akaito, he was so relieved. She was almost there, but stopped with Momo tackled Len to the ground.

Rin grabbed IA from Akaito and sat her on the ground gently, "Get her off!" she shrieked. Akaito ran over to them and airballed Momo into the air.

She screamed, and just as she was about to hit the ground, Akaito caught her, "Why don't you love me!?" she cried as Akaito held her in the air by her shirt.

"Because I love Rin!" he shouted, "What don't you understand about you. Are. Too. Young!? You're twelve, I'm twenty three. Do the math!"

"You're in love with him?" Rin asked, "But you've only just met."

"What's your point!?" she said rudely as Akaito tossed her to the ground and helped Len up.

"Thanks man," he dusted himself off.

"No problem," he said, "I need fire," Len made some and Akaito shot it up in the air. A few moments later there was a blast not too far away from them, "Did he find SeeU?"

He touched his head, "Yes, both of them are headed this way."

Just as he said this, Drift and SeeU came into sight, walking out of one of the exhibits, "Rin! I am so glad you are okay!" SeeU smiled, "Oh, and everyone else too!"

"SeeU," Momo whined, "Everyone is being mean to me!"

"They would not have been mean if you would just keep your lips to yourself," she pointed out, of course she already knew, she was a psychic after all.

"Not my fault," she flipped her hair.

"Okay, forget about that whole thing! _Where_ are we!?" Len asked.

"We are on planet Earth, in a different dimension. We are at what these people call a zoo, in a place called Texas." SeeU answered.

"What's a zoo?" Akaito asked.

"What's a Texas?" Rin asked, sounding very ditzy.

Suddenly IA opened her eyes, "Akaito?"

"Babe!" he said as he stood her up and hugged her.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"A zoo in Texas?" he shrugged, "Yeah, I don't know either."

"SeeU, how do we get out of here?"

"We don't," she said, "We stay here until someone finds us in the morning." She said, apparently she had already seen the outcome of the night.

"Where will we sleep!?" Momo cried.

"_You_ can sleep with the fox, and Drift and I will talk to the animals so they don't like… eat us."

Momo pouted, "Why do I have to sleep alone?"

"You will be with your own kind, that is not alone," SeeU told her, "It really is for the best," she glanced over at Len. SeeU didn't want any more incidents with the two of them, Momo was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I guess you're right," she said quietly, "Sorry Len."

"Yeah, it's okay," he shrugged, not making eye contact.

"We will get you in the morning," SeeU touched Momo's shoulder, making her disappear. "She would have tried to kiss Len again, I was just protecting him."

"Thank you so much," Len grinned.

"You're not telling us something," IA glared at her, she had the ability to hear clearly from very far distances and the ability to sense emotions.

"Oh, it is not that important," she said quietly.

"Then tell us," she raised her eyebrows.

"Momo hates Rin," she said at last, "I did not want anything to happen to her, I have not had any more visions about tonight, so I am being very cautious."

IA nodded, "Thank you."

Len smiled at her, "Yes, thank you so much for protecting Rin."

"It is no problem at all, so… where do we wanna sleep?"

"Definitely not with the peng…" she forgot the name, "Uh, oh yeah! Not with the peng_uins_," Rin told them.

"The tall things seemed nice…" Len pointed to them.

"I suppose they shall do," SeeU said, "Drift?"

He nodded and turned into one, after he was done talking to them, he returned to them as normal, "They call themselves _giraffes_, and they said we could sleep there. The also said that the zookeeper comes every morning at 7 o' clock, and by that, I think they mean the seventh ding."

"They won't eat us?" Rin asked, concerned. She'd really rather not be eaten.

"No, they're vegetarians," he laughed, "Whatever that means."

Being from a different dimension, they had never seen or heard of a lot of the stuff from the dimension they were currently in. "Is the zookeeper nice?" Akaito asked.

"They said he's very young and incredibly sweet," Drift smirked, "They said he doesn't really work at the zoo, but he understands animals so they're his only friends."

"This kid sounds depressing," Rin told Len.

"Just a bit," he laughed.

"Well," SeeU yawned and walked towards the fence, "I'm tired. Goodnight!"

"Here," Akaito said, "Let me help," he did something with his hands and the ground rose, forming stairs.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Everyone went inside the giraffe pin and the stairs flattened back into the ground. Rin and Len walked towards some trees so nobody outside could see them, "I feel bad for these animals, they're locked up," she sighed, "Kinda like we were at Mr. Man's."

Len flicked his wrist making a mattress with some blankets appear. He laid down, and when Rin laid her head on his stomach, he yelped out in pain, "Ow, don't do that, please."

"Len?" she quickly got off of him, "What's wrong?" she lifted up his shirt, revealing a huge scratch running down his abs, "Where'd this come from!?"

"When Momo tackled me, she scratched me accidentally… I think it was an accident anyway," he laughed a little.

"Len! That looks painful! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It's not that bad," he shook his head.

"Not that _bad_? Have you _seen_ it?" she yelled, "It looks terrible!"

He looked down at his stomach, "I've seen worse…"

"WHAT'S TERRIBLE!?" Akaito shouted from the other side of the pin.

"LEN'S STOMACH WOUND!" Rin shouted back, and as soon as she said that, he rushed right over.

"What stomach w—" he started to say, but then he saw it, "Ew, that's gross. What the hell happened?"

"Momo accidentally scratched me."

"Doesn't _look_ like an accident," he raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine," he insisted, "I'm fine!" Akaito poked it and Len flinched, trying not to yell.

"Fin huh?" Akaito said sarcastically, "Make fire."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

He did as he was told and Akaito absorbed it in his hands. Then he held his hands over Len's stomach, making him cringe. Rin grabbed his hand, and though he didn't mean to, he clutched Rin's hand so hard it began to lose feeling. She didn't mind though, she wanted to share his pain. Akaito continued for a few more minutes, and when he was finally done, Len let go of Rin's hand and she shook it, trying to get the feeling to come back. "Sorry," he bit his lip, he hated hurting her.

She smiled, "It's okay."

"Better?" Akaito asked him as he poked where the scratch _used_ to be.

"It's gone!" Rin exclaimed.

"How'd you do it!?" Len asked in awe.

"Just a little trick I learned from some old guy," he told him, "I'm tired, so I'm gonna go. Night."

"Night," they said as he walked off.

"Can I lay on you _now_?"

He kissed her and then said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

She smiled, "So… I'm guessing that's a yes?"

He pulled her on top of him, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed him, "I'm scared, do you think we'll ever get home?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I'm tired and my head aches so badly," she whined.

"Why does your head hurt?"

She shrugged, "It's probably nothing. Good night," she kissed him and laid he head on his chest.

"Good night."

Meanwhile, Drift and SeeU were asleep on the hay where the giraffes were. Akaito and IA were laying on the hammock away from everyone, though they weren't asleep, they weren't talking either. IA had a headache and Akaito was just thinking, he didn't close his eyes until he was sure IA was alright. And on the other side of the zoo, Momo was asleep as well; huddled with the other fox.

**End! It's super late, like 4 in the morning! I'm gonna have wait til morning to upload because my internet sucks at night time. I know Momo is supposed to be like 17, but she fit the little fox girl so I made her younger. Sorry for any mistakes! Follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah… I lost my notebook for this story and I just now found it! I'm a very disorganized person, don't be like me guys! It isn't a good idea! Well, I hope everyone likes the story thus far! Thanks for reading!  
>Crow is another one of my OCs, he is 15 and a really fun guy! He has black hair, dark brown, almost black eyes, and he's got large, black crow wings that are usually ruffled and messy looking. He's a super sweet and naïve kid, very innocent and childish, and he's kind of ditzy at times. He sees himself as a freak because everyone is terrified of his wings (thinking he's a dark angel of some sort), which is very hurtful to him. He lives with it though, and he makes the best out of life. He loves animals and can talk to them, and he's just a tad bit out of touch with reality.<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Everything was quiet and still as the clock neared seven. Most of the giraffes were awake since they don't require much sleep compared to most other mammals. When the clock struck seven and let out seven dings, one of the giraffes nudged Len to wake him up. _Watch_ the giraffe seemed to say with his eyes, so Len did. He looked around the peaceful place, the sun was rising and it was a beautiful sight, and that's when he saw a boy _fly_ into the giraffe habitat. He had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The boy looked over in Len's direction, so Len made sure he was hidden by the giraffe as the boy flew over to see why the giraffe was isolating itself from the others.

"Scotty?" he smiled as he flew towards him, "What are you doing away from all the others?" The giraffe looked over at Len and the boy followed his gaze, "W-What are you doing in here!?"

"Me? Um, I really don't remember last night… like at all," he told him, "Do you know how to get out of here? Me and my friends just want to go home…"

_Great, another drunk… _"Where ya from?"

"Northern Territory, a village called Cirqueville."

"Never heard of it…" he shrugged, "I'm Crow."

"Len," he smiled a little, "So… how'd you get your wings?"

As soon as he said that, Crow flattened them, hiding them completely, "You mean… you're not scared?"

"Why would I be scared?"

Crow sighed, "Because I'm different…"

"Not from us," Len smiled as he flicked his wrist, Rin floated over to them, stopping at Len's side, "We're different too."

His eyes widened, "No way! I've never met _anyone_ like me. Where are your friends!? I wanna meet them!"

"Well this," he shook Rin; she looked around and she grabbed him in panic, "Is Rin!"

"Put me down! I hate floating like that!" she shrieked as he flicked his wrist, and she instantly fell to the ground, "You could have _caught_ me!"

"Sorry," he grinned, "This is Crow, and he has wings."

She looked Crow up and down, and grew very excited, "Ooh! Wings!? Lemme see!" she jumped up and examined him as he let them loose. They were large, black wings that actually looked quite a bit like Crow wings, "These are _so_ cool!" she smiled as she poked one, he flinched, no one had touched his wings in such a long time; it was an odd, yet satisfying feeling, "Hi! I'm Rin. How old are you?"

"Fifteen as of today," he smiled, "Birthdays are always so fun!"

"What's a birthday?" Rin whispered to Len, he shrugged.

"You mean… you guys don't know what birthdays are?" Crow asked them, confused as to why they wouldn't know.

"Nope," Rin giggled.

"Okay then… well, it's the day you were born and you turn a year older, and you celebrate it!"

"Oh! So the day your parents accepted you from The Stork!?" Rin asked excitedly, hoping she was right. "That's not a birthday, that's just another regular day to us."

Crow's eyes nearly popped out of his head, _What are these people on!?_ "A stork!? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"You knooow," Rin said, dumbfounded that he didn't know who The Stork was, "The bird that drops you on your parents doorstep!"

"Where did you say you were from again!?" he raised an eyebrow, he was beginning to think they were drunk.

"Ask SeeU," Len told him, "She seems to know everything, she's a psychic!"

"Alright… where is she?"

Rin pointed to her, "On the hay over there by those giraffes." Crow flew over to SeeU and Rin smiled at Len, "He's a cutie," she winked.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes and pushed her back on their mattress playfully.

Crow was a cute, black haired boy. His dark brown eyes were big and innocent; his childish personality fit him well. Even his wings looked childish; big, yet ruffled and messy. Once he made it over to SeeU, he tapped her, "Are you SeeU?"

"Yes, and I take it you must be… Crow?"

"Yeah!" he nodded, "So where ae you guys from? Why are you guys so weird? Why don't you know what birthdays are? And why are you here!?" He balled his hands into fists and rested them on his cheeks, eager to listen.

Crow's giddy behavior took SeeU by surprise, she saw him as more of a quiet and to himself kind of guy. "Well, we are from another dimension, our world is called Cirque. And people were trying to kill us so I transported everyone here. Different things are found in different dimensions, we do not know a lot of the things you guys do or say here."

"Oh! So you expect me to believe that you guys came from another dimension and don't know anything about this world?"

She widened her eyes and smiled dumbly, "Uh… yes!"

"Well, I guess that would explain why you guys are dressed so weird," he said, more to himself than to SeeU.

"Weird!?" she exclaimed, "Our clothes are just fine thank you very much!"

"So you're saying that's what everyone wears?" he asked, referring to her long flowy skirt with her belly shirt.

"Well, _I_ come from a family of psychics and gypsies, so no, not everyone dresses like _me_ per say, but they do dress like my friends."

"What are their pants made of!?" the asked, they looked like animal skin of some sort.

She shrugged, "Er… whatever their local market sells?" she said awkwardly, "I do not know for sure! Both herbalists and hunters make clothes in our world."

He shook his head, these guys were definitely _different_, "We're leaving, I've got to make you all look somewhat normal!" he told her, "You have money?"

"Gold. We have gold."

"Round up your friends, we've got work to do and the zoo is opening soon!"

"Okay." She smiled and shouted, "Guys! We must go!" When she yelled, Drift jumped up saying, "I'm up! Please don't hit me!" And Akaito and IA fell out of the hammock, "What the hell!?" Akaito groaned as everyone walked over to SeeU and Crow.

"They _do_ all dress like that," Crow pointed out to himself quietly.

"Who's this kid? Zookeeper guy?" Akaito yawned.

"Crow," he said awkwardly and raised an eyebrow at him, "My name is Crow."

"Akaito, and my wife IA."

"And I'm Drift."

"Nice to meet you all, we have to get out of here before someone sees us."

Len looked around, "How?"

"Wait!" Rin shouted, "What about Momo the hoe hoe!?" Everyone chuckled at this, no one liked that girl at all.

"Oopsies!" SeeU giggled, "I shall retrieve her!" she winked and Momo appeared in her fox form, still curled up in a ball, asleep.

"Pink fox, eh?" Crow raised an eyebrow, nothing ceased to amaze him now.

"Momooooo!" SeeU shouted as she shook her, "Waaaake up!"

"Huh!?" she jumped up, "Oh, it's just you guys," she rolled her eyes and yawned as she shifted back into her human form.

"Nice dress," Crow winked and flew towards the exit, "Let's go!

"Who _is_ that?" Momo blushed.

"Crow," Rin grinned and budged her playfully.

"Oh," she smiled and fiddled with her dress.

Everyone followed Crow to the exit and Akaito made more stairs so they could all get over the wall, Once everyone was over, Crow looked them over, "We have _got_ to buy you some new clothes," he smirked as his wings flattened, and then disappeared into his back.

"What's wrong with these?" Rin asked and looked at her outfit, "This just so happens to be one of my favorites!"

"People don't wear… um… clothes like that here," he raised an eyebrow, referring to her tight fitting sparkly purple long-sleeved leotard.

"I can just get us new clothes, we don't even have to buy them," Len told him, "I do it all the time for everyone back home. Just find an outfit, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Where to?" Akaito asked.

"Hmm," Crow thought for a moment, "Rin and SeeU would probably like Rock & Rainbow, IA seems like she'd dig Charlotte Russe, Momo would probably like…" he tried to think of the name, "Justice? Yeah, Justice! And the boys can deal with American Eagle 'cause that's where I shop." He told them, "Any questions?"

"Um… Yeah," Rin bit her lip, "Where the hell is a bathroom!?" Everyone nodded in agreement, they hadn't gone since the night before.

Crow rolled his eyes, "Follow me…" He led them into a big city and they all were amazed at the cars and buildings, they'd never seen anything like it. People were staring at them, but they didn't seem to notice because they were so enthralled with the new world. First they went to the bathroom, which was much more high tech than their usual outhouse, and then they went to American Eagle.

"Whoa, I've never seen so many clothes in my life!" Rin exclaimed as they walked in.

"Seriously!? This is small compared to most of the other stores!" He said, eyes wide.

"This place is _huge_ compared to everything in Cirqueville, it's even _indoors_!" Rin said in awe. Most of their clothing stores were in the outside market, so this was a major change, "Len! You'd look so cute in this stuff!" She looked around and found a white, black, and yellow colorblock hoodie, "Like this!"

"Crow?" Len asked for approval, not knowing if it was going to help him fit in.

He nodded, "Of course she'd be right, she'd a _girl_." He grinned, "Girls are naturals at fashion!"

"And these pants!" she grinned, holding out a pair of dark wash, straight leg jeans.

"And a white tee to top it all off," Crow chimed in.

"Tea?" Len asked, what did tea have to do with any of this?

"Shirt," he laughed, "Tee shirt!"

"Don't you _drink_ tea?" Momo asked, also confused.

"Just… never mind," he laughed to himself, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"What about Akaito?"

Crow looked around, and pointed to each item of clothing as he said it, "Red and black flannel, dark wash jeans, and… the black thermal to go under it."

"And Drift?" SeeU asked.

"Drift…" he looked around, "Light grey shirt, medium wash jeans, and black jacket. Got all that Len?"

He nodded, "Of course!"

"Alright," Crow smiled, "Let's get out of here and change."

They walked out and a little boy looked over at them, "Mommy! Why are those people dressed funny?"

Akaito was about to say something mean, but the boy's mother beat him to the punch, "Sorry, he's never seen street performers before. Here's something for your troubles," she smiled apologetically and handed him a twenty dollar bill, and then walked off with her son.

"Um… Thanks?" he said, examining to paper she put in his hand, "What's this?"

"That's a twenty dollar bill," he told him, earning confused looks from all of the outsiders. He rolled his eyes, "You _buy_ things with it."

"Ohhh!" Everyone said and laughed, they could tell Crow was annoyed about having to explain everything.

"Hurry up guys, go to the bathroom and change." They looked around, they forgot where the bathroom was, the three boys grinned sheepishly at Crow. He facepalmed and groaned, "Follow me!"

He led them down a nearby alley and a door was there, "Um, nobody is even around. Do we have to go in there?" Drift didn't like that bathroom, it looked like the sort of place murders would happen.

"No, no my friend. Someone is _always_ around in Texas," he smirked and nodded towards the people by the entrance of the alley. They walked in the door and Crow made sure no one was in with them, and then locked the door, "Do your stuff Len."

Len concentrated for a moment, and then flicked his wrist and everyone was in their new clothes, "This right?" he asked, and then shifted uncomfortably, "This stuff feels so… weird," the stuff he usually wore was light and less… rough feeling and tight on his dick.

"You'll get used to it," he laughed and led them back into the alley, once they were all out they saw the girls running towards them.

"Never _ever_ leave us alone again!" Rin shrieked.

"Yeah!" SeeU agreed, "There were these creepy guys!"

"They asked us if we wanted a ride!" IA shuddered.

"In this big robot thingy!" Momo finished.

Crow laughed, "That 'robot' was a car. That's what you use to get places instead of having to walk everywhere!"

"That sounds awesome!" Akaito grinned, "I want one!"

The girls grew quiet as they stared at the boys in their new clothes, "What?" they all blushed.

"Lenny," Rin smiled and grabbed his butt, "I didn't think you could get any sexier."

"Have I ever told you how good you look in grey?" SeeU walked up to Drift and looked into his eyes, "'Cause you look amazing," she pulled him in by his waist, he felt awkward, but allowed her to do it anyway.

"Oh Akaito, you look cute as ever," IA hugged him.

He smiled at her, and then noticed Rin grabbing Len's butt, "Hey! Knock it off!" he growled at them, slightly teasing. "Len does not want your hand on his ass!"

Len grinned, "Speak for yourself!"

Akaito glared at him playfully, "Watch it buddy, she's still _my_ baby sister!"

Crow laughed as the two of them bickered back and forth, it was actually quite entertaining, "Okay guys," he smiled, "Time for the girls!"

They all followed Crow, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at all the stuff they passed, when all of a sudden Momo shouted "Stop!" everyone turned and looked at her, "I like that dress," she pointed to the window with a manikin that had a pink dress with a decently wide skirt with white trim and pink flats.

Len flicked his wrist and a bag appeared in her hand, "There." He said and everyone continued to follow Crow.

"Rock & Rainbow is up ahead, ask the sales people for help," Crow told them.

"Okay," SeeU caught up to Rin, "Drift is _so_ cute in his new clothes," she whispered.

She smiled, "He is, and so is Len! I think I'm gonna like it here!"

"Look! There it is!" SeeU grinned and pulled Rin forcefully into the store, "This place is awesome!"

Rin rubbed where SeeU was grabbing, that _really_ hurt, she had no idea SeeU could be so strong. "It totally is!" she said as the rest of them filed in. Len grabbed her butt and she smiled as she turned to face him, "Len! Naughty boy!"

Akaito smacked both of them in the back of the head, "Bad! No touching!"

Rin stuck her tongue out as Len rubbed the back of his head, "Why are you so meeeean!?" he whined.

"Hey guys," said a short girl with brown and blond hair, colorful streaks in her bangs, "Welcome to Rock & Rainbow, I'm Galaco. What can I help y'all find today?"

"Look Len, you'll fit in perfectly here," Akaito laughed as Len glared at him, making fun of his slight accent. At least his wasn't as bad as the girl's.

"Um… yeah, we need an outfit for tonight," Crow spoke for them, "They're going on a date with their boyfriends," he winked. The boys all glanced at each other, since when was a _date_ happening!?

"Ahh, I see! Well we've gotta look real nice!" she smiled and talked into the black mic on her shirt, "Mayu! I'm gonna need some help, get out here! Thanks!"

A few minutes later, a blond girl with rainbow tips walked out from the back, "Yeah Galaco?"

"I'm gonna need you to dress this girl up real nice," she pushed Rin towards her, "Thank you can handle it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I can do that." She led Rin to the other side of the store to look for clothes, "I'm Mayu, what are you looking for?"

"Um, I'm Rin, and Crow told me to tell you to just pick something out," she blushed, kind of embarrassed she didn't know what she should be wearing or what she even liked.

"Well, Crow's a smart kid," she winked, "I'm in the retail business for a reason! Bright or dark?"

She looked over at Len, and then back at Mayu, "Dark I guess?"

"Perfect, you like my side then."

"Your side?"

She laughed a little, "Yeah, Galaco and I own this little boutique, we design all the clothes as well. I'm more rock, and she's more rainbow." She shrugged and looked over at Galaco, "I mean, I like colors and stuff, but black is more my style."

"Oh! I see, well, the store is really awesome."

"Thanks," she smiled, "So which one's your boyfriend."

Rin pointed to Len, "The blond one."

"Really, I assumed with the blond hair that you two were siblings."

Rin quickly shook her head, "No, but the red headed guy is!"

"Again, not expected," she laughed, "So how serious are you two?"

"Me and my brother?" she asked, confused.

"No, you and your _boyfriend_," she smirked, this girl was an odd one.

"Oh! Pretty serious," she blushed, "Married soon hopefully…"

"Really? How old are you two!?"

"I'm almost 18 and he's 23."

Mayu's eyes widened, "He's 23!?"

Rin nodded, "He really is."

"Wow, well… congrats," she smiled and started looking at dresses. Finally one caught her eye and she pulled it down, "Here," she handed Rin a ¾ sleeved black lace dress, overlaying a satin yellow underdress, giving it a little color. "It's a small, hopefully it will fit. You're a like a twig," she joked and led her to the shoes, "And these yellow flats will match perfectly, what size?"

"Six," she told her.

She handed her the yellow flats with the bow on the tops of them and smiled as she led her to the back, "Change, and I'd like to see when you're done if you don't mind."

Rin nodded and went in the dressing room to get changed. Once everything was on she looked at herself in the mirror, "Wow, this is cute!" she walked out and Mayu squealed.

"Oh my God! So freaking adorable!"

Run blushed, "Thanks!" she wasn't used to other girls complimenting her.

"Galaco, look at the masterpiece I have created," she talked into her mic, "Your girl done?"

Galaco rushed over from the opposite side of the store, "You look soooo cute!" she squealed, "SeeU will be over in a minute!" she said and ran back to where she came from, "Your friend looks totes amazing! And so will you!"

"Thank you," she smiled, "How do you talk to guys?"

"Just be yourself," Galaco told her, "Which one?"

"The one with dark brown hair and grey eyes," she pointed to Drift, who was looking rather bored, "I don't think he likes me though."

"Honey, trust me. He's looked over here about ten times, I think he likes you!"

"Really!?

She nodded, "You're pretty, it'd be hard_ not_ to look, definitely start flirting!" She handed her an off the shoulder white shirt with rainbow colored squiggly lines all over it, like a small child drew all over the shirt, it was a lot cuter than SeeU thought it'd be. Then she handed her pink leggings and white wedges, "His jaw will_ drop_ when he sees you in this! You and your friend are so pretty, I just know blondies gonna start drooling over her," she joked and led SeeU to the dressing room.

"Thank you," she bowed and went inside to change. Once everything was on, she looked at herself in the mirror, "I hope he likes this…" she whispered and walked out to show Galaco.

Her jaw dropped, "Absolutely _gorgeous_!"

Mayu smiled, "You really are."

Rin hugged her, "You're so pretty!"

"Let me see you!" she pushed Rin back and looked her over, "Beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed and looked over at Mayu, "What's that stuff on your face? It's… pretty and glittery!" Rin _loved_ glitter, she never knew why though, it was just so sparkly in the sun!

"Um… My makeup?"

Rin shrugged, "Whatever's on your eyes, it makes them pop," she smiled, blushing more, "Sorry, we're uh, not from around here."

"If you don't know what makeup is it's hard to believe you haven't been under a rock your whole life," she joked and looked over at Galaco, "Total makeover?"

She nodded, "Uh, _duh_!"

"When are you going out?" Mayu asked.

"Around six," SeeU answered.

"Come back around four, we'll leave these clothes here and then you can come back and change when we do your makeup." Galaco smiled.

"But, we need clothes for right now as well," SeeU smirked, she was tired of people staring at them like they were weirdos.

Mayu smirked, they really did need new clothes, they looked like a couple of street performers. She looked around the store and found a couple of tee shirts and a pair of jeans for each of them. "For Rin I have a grey shirt with Stitch on it, and a pair of dark wash skinnies. And for SeeU I have an orange shirt with a cat on it," she smiled, "Those ears are too darn cute! And the same jeans as Rin. And then black button flats for shoes." She handed them the clothes, "We don't usually do this for people, but the clothes are on the house," she winked, not wanting them to look like street performers, and with that, they went to change.

"Sweet kids," Galaco smiled.

"Very, where do you think they're from?"

"Canada?" she laughed, "Maybe they were kidnapped and their owner finally died and they escaped!"

Galaco was a ditz sometimes, "I suppose anything is possible," Mayu laughed.

Once they were done changing, they came out and Rin smiled, "Thanks so much for all of this! You've both been _so_ sweet!"

SeeU nodded, "Yes, thank you. See you all at four!"

"Bye girls," Mayu waved them off.

"Took you long enough," Len winked and grabbed Rin's butt as they walked out of the store, "I didn't even have to _make_ them give you clothes… They really must've hated your old ones."

Rin smacked him, "Or maybe they liked us! And… maybe feel bad for us 'street performers,' she laughed and grabbed his hand, "You look so cute, I can't stop looking at you!"

He laughed, "Well thanks, I must say you're looking quite cute as well. Your pants make your ass look pretty nice too," he winked.

"You're such a perv," she joked and hit him playfully, "But… your ass looks pretty good in your pants too," she whispered so no one else would hear.

"And our last stop!" Crow walked ahead and held the door open for everyone.

"It's awesome," IA grinned.

"Two outfits, one for now, and one for your date!"

IA nodded, "Will do little man," she walked up to the desk and asked for help.

"Akaito," Rin smiled, "Are you guys getting visited by The Stork any time soon?" she raised an eyebrow and nudged him teasingly.

"Hell no girl! We hate kids," he laughed, "What about you and Len?"

"Akaito!" she growled, "We aren't even _married_ yet! But, I think me and Len would like to be visited someday," she smiled and glanced over at Len, who was zoned off in space.

"Okay!" Crow exclaimed, "So what you're saying is that girls don't get pregnant in your dimension!?"

"Um… obviously not since I have no idea what that means," Akaito shrugged and everyone else agreed.

"That's crazy! In this dimension, babies develop inside girls and they get fat and then in nine-ish months they give birth!"

"That explains all the fat girls I've seen with tiny arms and legs!" Rin grinned.

Len laughed, "Yeah, much less gross in our dimension, The Stork knows what we look like and genetically engineers babies with magic," he told Crow, "Really, it's like ordering a kid."

"Tight," he nodded, everyone gave him a blank stare, "What?"

"Tight?" SeeU asked, not understanding the word the way he meant it.

"Oh!" he laughed, he forgot they were still not caught up on the slang, "When you say 'tight' it means cool or nice or awesome," surely they had to understand at least one of those words.

"Ohh," SeeU grinned, "I get it! So… are there anymore words we probably would not understand?"

"Well… hot is a kind of rude way to say really attractive, sick means awesome," he listed off many other slang words and their meanings, "And I'm sure there are others, so just ask if you don't understand a word because I can't have you all looking like freaks! Capeesh?"

"What's that mean!?" Rin asked.

Crow laughed, "Got it?"

"Oh," she blushed. Everyone nodded and Rin suddenly grew angry, "That's what those guys meant!"

"What guys?" Len asked.

"When we ran to get you guys in the alley, those guys said something like 'which one of you hot ladies needs a ride?' So they were hitting on us!"

SeeU nodded, "I thought they thought that we were just warm!" She and Rin began discussing how big of jerks those guys were, not paying any attention to the boys anymore.

Momo agreed, "Jerks. Can I go change now?"

"Bathroom's in the back," Crow nodded his head towards it.

"Thanks," she blushed and walked off.

"Hey Crow!" Akaito poked him.

"Yesss?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What are those strange markings on that guys arm?" he asked, referring to the rather buff man with dragons and tribal markings all over his arms.

"Tattoos, they hurt really bad so I'm told." He rolled up his sleeve, revealing three swirly symbols in the shape of a triangle, all nearly connected by their tails, "I've had this for as long as I can remember, though it was really light back then, my parents told me it was just a really strange birthmark… But now that it's darker, I think they're wrong. It's a sign…" He looked Akaito over, who was still gaping at the man's tattoos, "Don't tell me you _want_ one!"

He nodded, "They look… tight!" he grinned, using the new slang he learned, "I think I _do_ want one!" He examined Crow's tattoo closer, "You're right, that's the symbol for air. Considering you're able to fly through the air, I have no doubt it's a sign."

"W-What?" he grabbed his shoulder, "Forreal?"

He nodded, "Yeah, one of my elder mentors taught me the signs of the four elements, that's one of them." He looked over at Len, "Remember those things he drew? One was a tree with the elements as the leaves and the trunk had the four element signs on it, and the other was a long one with the four elements standing alone, and then fading into the next one?"

Len nodded, "Of course I remember, he said that the images were a part of you… Do you think he knew _this_ was going to happen?"

Akaito shrugged, "I dunno, but that'd be fucking sweet! I want the tree on the outside of my right upper arm," he pointed to the place and how big he wanted it, "And the fading one across my whole left arm… do you have paper Crow?" He shook his head, "A writing quill?"

Crow gave him a funny look, "What is this, the 1500s?"

Akaito raised an eyebrow, "Um… What?"

"Never mind, I'm sure the girls at the register will lend you a _pen_."

He nodded and pulled Len to the desk, "Can I borrow a pen?" The girl nodded and handed him one, he then dragged Len into the bathroom and started drawing the image on a paper towel, "Start at the bottom with a disfigured and wispy looking tree trunk, green leave looking lines going up through it, then fade it to blue tribal waves shooting up, then to fire and those same looking waves except with fire, and then to air beginning to swirl up into light, wispy clouds."

Len nodded, "I think I got it," he concentrated, and then flicked his wrist, both tattoos coming out perfectly on Akaito's arms, "Good?"

"I love 'em!" he grinned and hugged his little blond friend. "Thanks bro."

"No problem," he smiled, "They look good."

"Thanks," he dragged Len back out to Crow and smiled, "What do you think?"

He didn't answer, he hadn't even heard him. He was much too busy staring at Momo, who just emerged out of the bathroom, "She looks so _hot_," he said to himself.

"We heard that," Akaito nudged him playfully, both he and Len laughing all the while.

Crow turned to face them, bright red in the face, "Don't tell her I said that! Please," he begged.

"Bro, it's cool. We're not total assholes," Len laughed.

"Thanks," he smiled as Momo approached them.

"Does this look good, Len?" she said shyly, really hoping he liked it.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course, pinky," he said sarcastically, she needed to back off.

"I think you look really pretty," Crow smiled.

Momo blushed, "Th-Thanks…"

"Hey Momo, don't you feel silly? Your face turned all red for no reason," he said snidely, getting her back for the time she'd done that to him.

"I guess I deserved that," she looked at her feet.

Just as Len was about to reply, IA showed up, "Len, I need money!" she dragged him to the register. _Geez, what am I a doll!? What is with people dragging me around, I think I know how to WALK!_ "How much was it again?" she asked the sales lady.

"$77.69," she smiled.

"Four twenty's work?" he asked and flicked his wrist, making the money appear, and then handed it to her.

She nodded, "2.31 is your change." She handed IA the bag and Len the money.

"Keep it" he shrugged as IA pulled him to the bathroom. "Where are we going!?"

"Hold the bag while I change!" She took out the clothes and left Len alone in the hall. He stood there awkwardly, anxiously awaiting her return. Eventually she headed out, now in a yellow burnout shirt, light wash skinny jeans, and silver flats, "Let's go!" she pulled him back to the others.

He rolled his eyes, but allowed her to continue pulling him, "Where's your other clothes?"

"The trash," she smirked and let go of him to grab onto Akaito as everyone walked out.

"You look great," he winked and held out his arms, "You like?"

"I _do_!" she grinned, "What are they!?"

"It's a tattoo, Len gave it to me! Crow has one too, but just the air symbol. He said it was supposed to hurt, but since Len used magic it didn't!"

"Awesome! I want one! What should I get!?"

"You could go to the tattoo parlor to see what they suggest?" Crow told her.

"What's a parlor?"

"A shop where you get tattoos, you people really need to learn this stuff!" he laughed.

"Hey! Do not blame us, we are from another dimension! We cannot help it!" SeeU pouted.

Crow just laughed, "Okay, sorry! The parlor's just down the street."

"I'm sick of walking," Momo whined.

"Well, we don't exactly have a car," Crow pointed out.

"I could get one!" Len grinned, he really wanted to drive one of the odd looking contraptions.

"You don't have a license, and you definitely don't know how to drive!"

"I'm a fast learner," he winked.

"Me too!" Akaito chimed in, he wanted to try as well.

"I'll just ask this lady!" He stopped the woman and asked to see her license, she showed him, she was in a dazed state, "Thank ya ma'am," he flicked his wrist, duplicating one for both him and Akaito. He then smiled and pushed the woman back on her way and she seemed to return to normal. "Okay Crow, what's your information!?"

"Like where I live!?"

"I dunno! Whatever's supposed to be on the card!"

He looked at the card and pointed to all the places and said what they needed to have, and then did the same for Akaito, "And there ya go, you've got licenses with absolutely no driving experience. I can't wait to see how this turns out!" he said with cheerful sarcasm, "How are you planning on getting a car!?"

"Akaito, see anything you like?"

He nodded, "That bright yellow thing!" he pointed to a yellow firebird.

"A firebird?" Crow gave him an amused look, "Out of everything, you choose a _firebird_?"

Akaito nodded, "It looks fast… I like fast… and I want it in a bright red!"

Len nodded and looked around for himself, "I like that thing!" he pointed to a red 96 stealth. "Only… in yellow!"

"You guys certainly like _old_ models," he laughed, "So how do you expect to get them?"

Len and Akaito walked into a parking lot, made sure no one was around, and Len concentrated for a few minutes, and then flicked his wrist making the cars appear. "Tight," Akaito smiled and they walked back to them, "Got the cars," he led them to the parking lot,

"I'll be back," Len said and ran into a crowd of people, "Sir?" he grabbed a man's arm, leading him away from everyone.

"Yes? What is it?" he was in a dazed state like the other lady, just Len's touch could do that to a person if he wanted.

"Do you know how to drive?" The man nodded, "Great," Le flicked his wrist and looked into the man's knowledge, "Interesting," he raised an eyebrow, "Thank you," he pushed him back into the crowd. Len ran back to the others, and flicked his wrist, giving Akaito the knowledge. "We know how to drive now."

"It's astounding as to what these people can do here," he told him.

Len smiled and nodded, "Who's riding with who?"

"I'll ride with Len!" Momo grinned.

"If she'd going with him then I'm going with Akaito," Crow smirked, jealous that Momo still liked Len.

"Looks like we're splitting up," SeeU told Drift, "You can ride with Len."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "It's not _me_ you need to worry about, keep an eye on Momo while you're with them," she whispered, she still didn't trust that little girl.

"Alright, see ya," he smiled and walked over to the stealth, "Ai, looks like I be stuck with you two again," he smirked.

"Fine with me, I'm just glad there's another dude in the car." He opened Rin's door and found the little switch on the side of the seat to move it up, "Momo, Drift, you're in the back." Momo went first, and then was followed by Drift. Len put her seat back and Rin got in and closed the door. "Well," Len said as he got in, "Here goes nothing…" he closed his door and started the ignition.

Up ahead, Akaito was already situated and ready to go, "Len, you ready!?" he yelled out the window.

"Yeah, let's go!" he shouted back.

Akaito peeled out and Len followed, "Where are we going Crow?" Akaito asked him.

"Right."

"Okay," he pulled forward, "How do I get out of here, these cars never stop!" Traffic was bad and Akaito was impatient, not a good mix.

"Put a wall in their way," Crow joked.

He smiled, "Not a bad idea," he lifted his hand and a wall appeared, blocking traffic, and making cars slam on their breaks.

"Akaito! I was _kidding_!" Crow panicked.

He laughed, "Well, it worked!" he pulled out, and once Len was behind him the wall dropped and Len flicked his wrist, making everyone forget what had happened, "Me and Len made a plan that if I do anything magical, he makes everyone forget about it so everything works out!"

"Great," Crow mumbled under his breath, he was going to end up dying with this whack job driving. "Make a left on the next road."

Akaito attempted to turn his blinker on so Len would know to follow; he managed to do it, but he also managed to turn on the windshield wipers, "Whoops," he said as he stopped at the stop sign to turn, "How Do I make them stop?"

"Turn the knob to the left."

He did and they stopped, "Thanks," he said and turned, followed by Len, who flicked his wrist to make everyone think it was his turn to go.

"It's right there," Crow pointed to a shop called All Tatted Up, "Park in the back."

"Alright," he turned into the back lot and parked. Len parked next to him and Akaito motioned for him to roll his window down. "Hey, Crow says it's kinda small so you go in with IA and I'll stay out here."

_Why am I being dragged around everywhere!?_ "Got it," he rolled his window back up, "I'll be back," he told them and got out and walked inside with IA.

"What's up little dude and skinny chick," said a scrawny dude with a blue mohawk, "What can I help ya with?"

"What do you recommend for 26 year olds?" she asked.

"Fairies, dragons, and birds are in right now," he grabbed a magazine and handed it to her, "Here, look at some of these… actually keep it," he said the last part almost robotically. "Good bye!"

They walked out and IA laughed, "Wow, your power is amazing."

"Thanks," he smiled, "So which one do you like?"

"I like this dream catcher, me and Akaito made one that looked almost exactly like it when we were kids," she smiled, "Right here on the inside of my forearm," she pointed, "And then these flowers too, the whole pattern and colors right here," she showed him where on her right upper arm. He concentrated and flicked his wrist, "Thanks!" she hugged him.

He smiled, "Anything for my bestest buddy's wife."

She walked back to Akaito, "You like?"

He nodded, "Very sexy! So… now where do we go?"

"We could all go where we want of we had cell phones," Crow told him. Akaito raised an eyebrow, "Little devices that allow you to talk to people far away."

"Oh," he said, "Cool. How do we get one?"

"The phone store is a little further down in the strip, they have lots to choose from." Crow told him.

"Alright, let's go!"

"No sense in driving, it's three doors down."

"Fine," he groaned, "But driving is so much fun!"

"Len, you and Akaito go and ask for 8 of the newest iPhones with 32 gigabytes. Get a case magazine, and come back."

They nodded and walked off, and IA walked over to Rin, "You should get a tattoo, they're fucking sweet." She handed her the book, "This would look cute," she pointed to a picture; a blue butterfly with black surrounding its wings, with splats of white scattered on the blue, sitting atop light lavender orchids next to a lavender butterfly with the same black and white pattern as the blue one, sitting atop light blue orchids.

"You think?" she smiled, she thought it was pretty, but she wasn't sure Len would approve, "I'll ask Len when he comes back." She sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about all of her friends back home, but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to go back. "Do you even want to go back?"

IA smiled, "To be honest, I really don't. I mean, there's nothing left for me there anymore…" Her family was gone, and now all she had left was Akaito.

"I know what you mean… but me and Len swore we'd stay, and I don't know if I could bring myself to leave everyone…"

"What's you guys swear on?" Drift asked her.

"I don't know, Len was the one who made the deal."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you guys will figure a way out," he told her, "You two are a pretty clever duo," he touched her shoulder gently, but pulled away quickly when he saw Momo eye him skeptically.

Rin laughed, "I do hope you're right Drift… There's really nothing left for me in Cirqueville other than my friends, and I'm not sure if they're worth captivity," she smirked. Other than them, she really had nothing in Cirqueville. Her mother and father were gone, and the only real family she had was Akaito and he was there with her. The only thing she had left there was a career, and not even that mattered to her anymore. In Cirqueville she was a prisoner, on Earth she was free.

In the other car, SeeU was talking to Crow about the same ting, "I do not wish to go back home."

"Then don't," he shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"But I must! Me and Drift take care of the sick animals. I fear that if we do not return… they will die," she cried, "And I do not want that to happen!"

"SeeU," he put a hand on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her, "Don't cry, I'm sure they'll be fine. How about this," he smiled, "You can help the animals here; there are plenty of shelters that are hiring."

"I-I can help here?" she lit up.

"Of course," he assured her, "But your world doesn't seem that bad. This world, however, it needs good people like you; good balances out the evil," he sighed, "And right now, evil is overpowering the good."

"But what can we do to change the world? We are too small to make a difference in anything…"

Crow smiled a little, "Nobody's too small to make a difference in the world."

"What a big and mature thing of you to say," she wiped her eyes, "You are _nothing_ like I expected."

"What do you mean by that?" he gave her an odd look.

"I thought you would be more to yourself and less talkative… I also thought you were not going to like or help us."

He grinned sheepishly, "I have to admit, I had my doubts, but Len and Rin seemed so innocent, and the giraffes really liked you guys. Especially _Akaito_," he grinned, Akaito was the last person he expected them to like, he was kind of mean and cynical. "And Scotty, he rarely talks or gets near _anyone_, not even me! But he really took a liking to Len. When I came this morning, he was _talking_ to Len."

"Talking?" she asked, not aware that giraffes could talk to humans.

"Giraffes talk to people with their eyes, and he said something to Len, I saw it, and Scotty _never_ talks to me!" he hated to admit it, but he was a little jealous.

"Wow… so they really liked Akaito?" Do you know why?"

He nodded, "They like how protective and courageous he was. I guess he pulled Momo off of Len… Well, they liked how he didn't even hesitate to help Len, and that he didn't hurt Momo, despite how much he wanted to, in the process. And I guess he was being really protective of him, Rin, and IA? He didn't sleep much at all, and he got up frequently to check on Len and Rin."

"He may seem rough on the outside, but I guess he is a total sweetheart," SeeU smiled, "IA is so lucky to have him."

Just then, Len and Akaito returned with a bag full of phones and a cover magazine, "These are it Crow… right?" Len asked and handed him the bag.

"Yeah, everyone grab one," Crow said, and everyone huddled around him and did as they were told.

"I activated them already," Len nodded, "The number at the top of your contacts is yours."

Everyone programed each other in and picked out cases. Akaito picked out a red case with black paint splatters, Crow picked a dark grey case with wings that looked similar to his on it, Drift chose a plain grey case, IA picked a pastel pink and black striped case, Len chose a yellow case with a strange yellow creature called 'Pikachu' on the back, Momo chose a sparkly hot pink case, Rin chose an orange case from the same collection as Len's, only hers had a 'Charmander' on the back, and SeeU chose a pink case with a cat on it. Len flicked his wrist, and the cases appeared on their phones.

"Now that that's settled, we can go our separate ways… right?" Crow asked.

"I guess so," Akaito shrugged, "Where are we meeting up at?"

"Wingz Inn, the hotel on Ivy Street," Crow told them, "Six o'clock, or in your lingo, the sixth ding. Speaking of which, what the hell is a ding?"

"At every hour a clock dings and is heard all over the world," Akaito told him, "It's kind of annoying, but you get used to it."

"What about the different time zones?"

"It's the same time everywhere silly," Rin told him.

"How!?"

They all shrugged, "How are we supposed to know!?" Rin asked.

"School! You should have learned that in _school_"

"What the hell is school?" Akaito raised an eyebrow. "If you learn, it must be _boring_."

"You mean you didn't go to school!?" Crow's jaw dropped, "You're so lucky!"

"What is it?" Len asked curiously.

"You basically wake up at seven, be there by 7:45, learn some shit, and then go home at 2:55. It sucks," he sighed, he hated school because he had no friends.

"Damn, I feel sorry for you," Rin raised an eyebrow, "Can't you quit?"

"Not legally until I'm 16, and my parents won't let me quit… they don't understand how miserable I am there…"

"Do they know about your wings?" she asked.

Crow shook his head quickly, "Of course not, that would scare them…"

"That's one way to get out though," Drift told him, "Living on your own isn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah," Momo agreed, "Having no parents is pretty fun!"

Drift snapped his head over to Momo, "You don't have parents!? But you're like 12 _and_ a girl!"

"When did you leave?" she smirked.

"I was 5… But that wasn't my fault and I'm a guy so I could fend for myself!"

"I was 7," she sighed, "But the fox raised me, so technically I had parents, but they weren't my real parents… and they were fox so I could basically do whatever I wanted." She smiled, and then gave Drift a sympathetic look, "You were five _and_ all _alone_? That'd be awful…"

Drift laughed, "Don't feel sorry for me, I had the animals, and the ability to shapeshift was a big help."

"Wow…" Rin looked at him sadly, "I don't think I could ever live alone, or even with animals!"

"As I said before, it's not that bad," Drift chucked, it had never been a big deal to him.

"Maybe not for you, but if I had lost Akaito and Len that day too… I would've been so lost. Mother never taught me to live on my own, she said I'd never have to be alone."

"And she was right," Akaito hugged her, "You've had Len all these years, and now me and IA are back, so you'll never be alone ever!"

"Well," Crow smiled awkwardly, he didn't want to talk about this anymore, "Who wants to go!? I wanna show Momo around."

She blushed, "Why m-me?"

"Because I like you, duh!" he smirked.

Momo's jaw dropped, she'd never had a guy like her before. Yeah, she loved plenty of them, but having one like her was new, "Well… okay," she smiled.

"Do we have to drive you?" Akaito groaned, he really didn't want to drive the little kids around all day. He wanted to spend time with IA.

"No, I know my way around the city," Crow told him and grabbed Momo's hand, "Ready?" She nodded, "Alright," he smiled and led her off into the city.

"Now what?" Len asked.

"Me and Drift are going to walk around as well. We will call if we need anything," she smiled and stood next to him.

He smiled, "See you lads at six!" They walked off in the opposite direction of Crow and Momo.

"Okay," Akaito looked at Len, "What do we do if we need money?"

"Call me and I'll make it happen," Len smiled and got in his car, Rin got in as well.

Akaito and IA got in the firebird, "Will do Lenny!" He winked and started the car, "See ya at six!" And with that he sped off, leaving Len and Rin all alone.

"Well…" Rin smiled, "What do you wanna do?"

"This…" he smiled and pulled her in and kissed her. After a few minutes, he pulled away and smiled at her.

"Funny," she smiled, "That's what I wanted to do too."

He grabbed her hand, she was so beautiful, "I love you so much…"

"I love you more," she grinned.

"I love you most," he winked and cocked his head, "So now what do you wanna do?"

"I don't care," she smiled, "As long as I'm with you… I'm happy." She hugged him, and then got on top of him and started kissing him again. And Len didn't argue, instead, he put his hands on her butt and pulled her closer.

**This chapter shall end here. Sorry if it's long, and sorry if the writing is kinda bad, I wrote this a long time ago and I never realized how bad it was! It'll get better though:) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried the best I could to fix it without messing everything up! Okay, well… reviews would be cool, and follow and favorite if you like the story! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


End file.
